


Falling with the Empress

by h0ney_lore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Badass Rey, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a sweet little cinnamon roll who deserves better, Cinderella Elements, Disguise, Enric Pryde is a creep, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Hux is a bad guy, Hux is really into Rey, Inspired by Ever After (1998), Just hear me out, M/M, Minor Violence, Mistaken Identity, No Sex, No Smut, Palpatine is kinda manipulative, Poe and his gang are the gypsies, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey - Freeform, Rey is a loveable ass, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rose is a sassy badass, Slow Burn, disguises, finn is a good guy, he's really sad, like seriously, luke is really sad, so is phasma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ney_lore/pseuds/h0ney_lore
Summary: For years, Rey's tried to meet and understand people, hoping to find that special connection that would explain this overwhelming sensation randomly occurring, but throughout all those eight years, she's never found that person.But for some strange reason, she felt it with the farm boy-----------A Reylo Cinderella AUAfter the peculiar death of beloved Leia Organa and birth of Ben Solo, Han remarries to the widowed Phasma. Ben's dreams and hopes for a family seem to come true once the widow brings herself and her two children to live in their estate. However, once an unforeseen incident intervenes, it forces Ben to be excluded from their family and spending most of his days trying to survive.Rey Palpatine is the galaxy's most eligible woman and its very own belle-of-the-ball, but longs for more in life and to flee from her arranged marriage set up by her grandfather.Fate allows these two sorrowful dreamers to meet, but when Ben slips his tongue, who will Rey fall in love with? The poor servant boy Ben Solo, or the rich, dashing Jedi knight Kylo Ren?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> or, an Ever After AU where Leia dies and Rey grew up with Palpatine (who disguises himself as Snoke i guess? but still has the last name?) 
> 
> this is the first Reylo ive written lol. I'm really excited for this story! hope you all enjoy!

Han paced back and forth across the bedroom. His face grew redder and redder as his thoughts raced. This day wasn't believable. Not a single thing that good for nothing medical droid said was believable. 

_How could she have died?_

He tried to recall what the meddroid had told him and Luke in the waiting room- 

_For unknown reasons, it appears we are losing her._

Unknown reasons...

Leia was- no, _is,-_ a strong woman, she can't lose her life this way. 

Or, that's how her mother went, after all. 

But Han dragged a weary hand down his face. It took all his strength not to cry. He wouldn't. Not until he knew for certain that it was true. The blood in his body began to boil so violently he had to sit down. He didn't need the Force or any other signs to tell him the truth. Leia, the love of his life and mother of his child, was dead. 

A few weary knocks at the door silenced his thoughts. Han already knew who it was. He knew what was coming. 

Slowly, he pushed himself up from the bed, his legs weary and shaky. He trudged over to the large double doors separating their bedroom from the hallway. Every step felt as if he were back in the carbon freezer chamber. Han purposely took his time, as if walking slowly would prolong the inevitable. As if there was still that little morsel of hope sitting inside him somewhere. 

But hope was the worst thing. It could fail you in far too many ways. 

He opened the door with a trembling hand to find Luke, or some hopeless, fatigued version of him. The Luke he knew was bright and charming, always smiling and cheerful. Also full of that flimsy hope. But the Luke here looked like a broken man, his face was grimacing in pain and frustration, and his hair was greying fast. 

But his eyes. Those flimsy hopeful eyes that were once full of that charming, bright blue were different now. Empty. 

"Leia..." Han's voice wavered. He knew what Luke was going to say, but he couldn't hear it. No, he refused to hear it. He struggled to find that hope that he knew was buried deep inside him. If he could just find it, then for a few seconds, everything would be ok. For a few seconds the love of his life would still be here, watching over their family. 

But he knew he had to listen. 

Luke sighed wearily before finally speaking, "...Yes." 

The word hit Han like a hard slap in the face. He clutched the railing of the door, feeling as if the world gaped open wide underneath and he could no longer stand. The only sounds coming from the room were his short, jagged breaths. Luke stood standing outside in the hall, watching Han with a solemn yet depressing expression. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud wailing coming from a small wooden crib in the corner of the room. 

_Ben._ Han turned on his heel and went back inside the room. Luke, inviting himself inside, followed after him. Han walked as if in a trance until he reached his son's crib. He rocked the wooden crib gently, hoping to put Ben back to sleep. 

Ben. Their sweet boy, what was he going to do about Ben? He needed a mother figure. He needed to know a mother's love and warmth. He would never know the great woman that was Leia. 

He looked just like her.

Han could hear Luke slowly approaching behind them, but ignored him. He began to feel tears cloud his eyes. 

_Don't cry._ He reminded himself. 

But he broke. Once Luke placed that gentle, loving hand on his shoulder, it was as if he pushed a button that enabled him to let it all out. He suddenly turned and wrapped both of his arms around Luke, allowing himself to melt into the embrace. Luke returned the gesture, and wrapped Han into a gentle and comforting hug. The two stood there, not moving or thinking of anything else, just allowing Han to let it all out while he can. All the while Ben cooed in the crib, with not a care of anything cruel in the world. 

"I'm sorry for you both." Luke sighed, rubbing small circles into Han's back. 

Han clutched the back of Luke's robes, sniffling his cries into the fabric. He howled as if his heart was being crushed into a thousand small, tiny pieces. It was sob after sob, with no end seeming to be in sight. 

Luke was the first to speak again, "Is... is it true he shares my aptitude in the force?" 

Han nodded, but didn't speak. He recalled about two weeks ago when Ben was flying one of his toy's through the air. 

"I know what has just happened was... unbelievable," Luke sighed, "But I've needed to talk to you about this boy." 

Han pulled away. He shot Luke a puzzled expression. Was he talking about what he thought he was talking about? 

"You mean the Jedi training," Han scoffed, "Why here? Why now, Luke?" 

Luke closed his eyes tightly for a moment, then opened his mouth again, "Listen, Han-" 

"No, you listen, Luke!" Han shot back. He was yelling now. The yelling where one could hear all of the anger and sorrow in his voice, "I just lost my wife! I haven't even begun to wrap my head around it all! And now you want to enroll my son, who also just lost his _mother,_ into some magic camp? No! I will not let him have that life!"

Luke stared at Han, his expression blank. He could tell this was something unimaginable, this was a suffering too terrible to speak of. "She was my sister." Luke said quietly. Han's rapid breath had begun to slow down. Luke continued with a quiet tone, "I loved her as much as you did, you know that. I only want what best for your son," Luke hesitated, but he stepped forward and placed the sam reassuring hand on Han's shoulder, " _My nephew. My godson._ I only want what's best for him, you can't hid him from this forever. I've learned that the hard way." 

Luke was right. Ben would grow up and realize his abilities sooner or later, and he would need someone to help him control it. But Han didn't want Ben taken away from him. Ben was the last thing he had of Leia. He owed her this. 

"Ben is all I have left," Han could feel the tears coming back, flooding the edge of his eyes, "I owe it to Leia to take care of him. He's _my_ responsibility." Luke nodded, understanding Han's decision. His eyes left Han's gaze, turning his attention to the boy in the crib. Suddenly, Han felt the ground open beneath him again. He staggered to the bed, barely meeting Luke's gaze. "I'm going to leave Alderaan." 

Luke turned his attention back to Han, "Leave?" His eyes widened. 

Han nodded, his hands clasped tightly together, "I need to take him as far away from the Jedi temple as possible. I want him to know what it's like to have a real family, one who loves him and supports him. The Jedi can't give him that." 

With a heavy sigh, Luke met Han's gaze again. "Where will you go?" 

"Naboo," Han nodded, "Where his grandparents lived. Ben will be safe there, away from everything." For the first time that day, Han put on a vaguely small smile, letting out a chuckle as well, "You know, that's where they got married. Who knows, maybe Ben will too."

Luke quietly laughed along with him. "I just want him to be safe," he reached Han's bed and sat beside him on the edge, "Whatever you need, I'll be here. For the both of you. Not I or any other Jedi will take this boy away." 

Han turned to Luke his eyes finally coming back to life with the same hopeful blue, "Thank you, Luke. For everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! thats the first chapter! the reason i decided to do this was because i love cinderella and sw lol. Also because i've seen a lot of cinderella au's but i also wanted to switch it up a little bit, lol. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose!" Ben shouted across the front yard of the Organa estate. Ben Solo had spent the last ten years of his life full of bliss, being praised and admired by his father and their assistant droids, C3PO and R2D2, and living in his mothers inherited mansion. Most days were spent either with Han teaching him how to fly the Millennium Falcon, or running along the fields with Rose Tico, his best friend. 

"I'm over here!" Rose shouted, running up towards the boy standing in the middle of the yard. Rose lived only right next door, but only two months out of every year. Her sister was a mechanic, and she with Rose only came around to Naboo for conventions. "But make it quick, Paige wants me back home for supper." "Your sister's back already?" Ben asked. "I thought the convention was tomorrow." "Nope, we're leaving tomorrow though." Rose sighed, twirling her dark, long hair around her finger. It made both of the children upset knowing that they won't be seeing each other for another ten months. They both were used to it, though, having been through this routine of calling on their comlinks whenever they were apart. 

"I can't believe your leaving already, its only been two months..." Ben frowned. Rose shook her head, "We've been through this before. Now tell me! What are you so excited about?" 

Ben began to jump up and down in excitement, "I'm meeting my new mom and siblings today!" 

Rose's eyes widened, "Really? Your dad finally found someone?" Ben nodded as he continued to bounce elatedly, "Yeah! She also has kids, too. Thats even better!" 

After the death of Leia, she left her estate, droids, and money to Han and Ben. Now rich and acquainted with a large mansion, Han was considered one of the galaxy's most eligible bachelors, but at first he was skeptical to go on any 'dates'. After Qi'ra and Leia, Han didn't know if he could trust himself to fall in love again. What if it kept ending in sorrow and heartbreak? But then he remembered the conversation he had with Luke long ago...

" _He needs to know a mothers love and warmth._ " 

So he decided to call up an old friend. 

Phasma was safe. She was the best for Ben. Han thought that maybe Phasma could help preoccupy his thoughts on Leia, maybe she could even make him happy someday. But this was for Ben. She even had two adopted son's of her own, so that was a plus for him. 

At least, Han hoped so. 

But not everyone agreed to the marriage. He cringed at the reminder of the argument he had with Luke, who said he didn't trust 'that woman'. The argument eventually crescendoed to an ear shattering climax. It was the last time the two have spoken since. 

"Ben!" A deep voice called from the entrance doors of the house. The children turned to find Ben's idol and mentor waving at them outside the steps. 

"Dad!" Ben squealed, racing towards Han with exhilaration. Han wrapped his son in a tight hug before swinging him into the air while making engine noises as if Ben were flying. "Bye, Rose!" Ben called to the girl standing back in the field once firmly placed on the ground, "I'll call you on my Comlink once you get back to Tatooine!" And with a moment of hesitation, Rose waved goodbye before racing back towards her house. 

"Alright, buddy," Han knelt down to meet the boy's height, "Now, Mrs. Phasm- Er, _your stepmother_ is moving in today along with her kids," Ben nodded excitedly. 

"So," Han continued before smiling, " 'You excited?" 

"Yeah!" Ben exclaimed with beading eyes. 

Han reached out and ruffled the boy's matted, black hair. "That's what I want to hear." Han's smiled was still plastered on, widely. "Now, I'm just telling you, she's a very sophisticated woman," Han continued, "Maybe change into something a little more... presentable?" he offered to Ben's dirt stained black tunic. 

Before Ben could open his mouth in protest however, a large gust of wind blew from sky. Han and Ben both looked up to find a ship about the size of a dozen speeders slowly landing onto Naboo's ground. Han covered both his and his sons eyes from the dirt being tossed about from the engines. After a flurry of leaves and twigs flying all over the estate, the ship safely landed on the ground with a thud. 

Ben's excitement evaporated into fear when the ramp had begun to lower itself to reveal a woman stepping down. 

She was exactly like what Han described- sophisticated. She was very tall, mostly because of her shiny, black heels making up most of her hight. Her blonde locks hung free as they shone in the afternoon sunlight, which also reflected off of her black sunglasses that made it impossible to see her eyes. Her matching black dress and gloves were neatly ironed, not a wrinkle in sight. She walked with her head held high, chin up, back straight, one leg in front of the other. Another stamp of a heel after another. 

_Stamp._

_Stamp._

_Stamp._

Han ushered Ben towards the eerie woman, who looked down upon both of them as they stepped closer.

"Uh... Hey!" Han waved animatedly, "Did you have a safe trip?" Han felt awkward just talking to her. She was far more elegant and graceful than he was, he felt as if she were to judge him for every little thing he did. As if he were not worthy for her. 

Phasma lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose, revealing her cold, blue eyes. "I managed." She spoke in a monotone voice. 

Her voice sent shiver's down Ben's spine. _Cold as ice._ He quickly hid behind his fathers leg, trying to hide from the woman leering over him. 

Phasma took notice of the boy's action and stared down at him with condescension. "And... I suppose this is your _son._ " Ben couldn't tell if she spoke with either disgust or delight. Either way, he didn't like it. 

Han glanced down at his son, trying to gently push him away from his leg, "Ok, kid... say 'Hi' to Phasma!" 

Ben took one step beside his father and looked up to give a timid wave to the woman. She returned with a grim smirk, trying her best to appear friendly. 

"Oh, boys," Phasma called, still staring down at Ben, "Say hello to your new stepbrother." 

From the ramp appeared two boys, both of whom walked with the same elegance and grace as their mother. The boy on the right had possibly the palest skin Ben had ever seen. He had bright, orange hair and a patronizing expression on his face while his hands were clasped behind his back. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Ben, who hadn't taken his eyes off of them. The boy on the left, however, had dark skin that shone in the same sunlight as his mothers. His posture was a little more slouched, with his hands stuffed in his pockets and wore a solemn expression. 

The two boys each stood on either side of their mother, staring at Ben with suspicion. The orange haired boy eyed Ben up and down with condescension, while the slouched boy kept his eyes on the grass beneath them. 

Ben cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you two look so different than you mother?" 

"Ben!" Han warned, causing Ben to wonder what he did wrong. 

Phasma hummed to herself in amusement, "It's quite alright, dear. You see, Armitage and Finn here are both adopted." 

As the words came out of her mouth, Armitage had began to scowl at Ben, while Finn kept his eyesight on the ground. 

"We're a family," Phasma continued, "Just like how we are going to be." This time, her words were directed at Han. Ben could tell from the negative tone in her voice that she wasn't exactly truthful with her words. 

Han clasped a hand on Ben's shoulder, "That's right, honey. Ben here has been waiting for a full family for a long time." 

But now, Ben wasn't sure. The thought of a mother seemed so intoxicating and unbelievable that he couldn't imagine having a _bad_ stepmother, not to mention stepbrothers. He hadn't taken in the fact that now he wouldn't have his father to himself, not even his own _house._ He hadn't taken in the fact that these preppy and regal socialites would probably judge him everyday for his dirt stained clothing, or his knotted, matted hair. 

Was that why they were scowling at him?

Or, maybe he was thinking about it too much. Maybe they were just tired, and tomorrow they would be more excited to be together with the Solo's. Maybe tomorrow he would ask to play with Armitage and Finn to get to know them better. Maybe he could start to imagine them being a family. 

At least, he hoped so. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stared at the boy of seventeen glaring back at him in the reflection of the mirror. He tried unsuccessfully to slick back his mop of black hair, grunting in the process. He was reluctantly getting ready for his stepmother's grand dinner down stairs, wanting to show off her darling little family, as so she put it. 

Phasma, being the high spirited lady that she was, set out to restore life and laughter to the grimy and aged mansion. Almost every night was new party, with plenty of elegant and influential guests coming in and out of the house as they chatted about. Ben often could hear roars of laughter and the clanging of glasses from his bedroom. He didn't want to join in any of the festivities, he often preferred to stay in his room, tinkering with old engines Han would bring back from trips. Han eventually went back to his smuggler ways, wanting to find an excuse to leave the house, more so Phasma than anything else. 

The two haven't had what one would call a 'mature' marriage. Ben found it odd when they began to sleep in separate bedrooms, but when things escalated to barely saying one word to each other for days, he decided not to bother thinking about it. He began to notice Phasma's entirely different way of coping with their mess of an elope- drinking or spending their money in any way possible. 

Ben stared down at his attire- the white button up and black slacks were the best pair of clothes he owned. Deciding that he looked presentable enough, he left his bedroom with the soft click of his door. 

Passing down the hall, he could hear Armitage gabbing with his friends of his comlink over some of the finest women in the galaxy. While the two of his friends were ranting on the Jedi knight Ahsoka Tano and senator Padme Amidala, Armitage had his heart apparently set on Rey Palpatine, the tall, beautiful, heroic princess of Coruscant. Ben had seen her on the cover of news channels and gossip rags, and sure, he thought she looked pretty, gorgeous even, but he wasn't interested in anyone royal. He didn't think he was even worthy to anyone of that status. 

Ben rolled his eyes at the laughter and shouts coming from Armitage's room. Apparently he was off the hook for setting the table, leaving him free to talk to his fellow ignorant friends all he wanted. 

_Lucky asshole_ Ben thought as he made his way to the bottom of the grand staircase.

His trek ended, however, once he noticed Phasma pouring her second glass of wine in the kitchen. When she turned away from the counter mid drink to face him, her face still looked as stone cold as it always did. But there was something different about it these past few days, it seemed more depressed and tired, most likely fatigued from her miserable marriage. Ben shifted his weight, feeling as if he intruded on something private. 

"Um... you wanted to see me?" Ben fidgeted with his fingers as Phasma downed the rest of the alcohol from her glass. 

"Oh, er, yes," She shook her head, trying to recall what it was exactly she needed him for. "Everyone will be here in a few, set the table." She ordered nodding towards the stack of plates sitting on the counter. Ben was used to her barking orders, that was just who Phasma was. Never really saying "Thank you" or "Please," Just saying a command and expecting someone to comply. 

"Yes, stepmother." He nodded reaching towards the stack. 

Phasma raised an eyebrow while wearing a grim frown, "Yes, _what?"_

Ben stopped in his tracks. How could he keep forgetting after so long? Ever since he was ten, Phasma insisted he identified her formally, usually throwing a fit whenever he didn't. While Ben thought it was a weird instruction, he complied to make sure her tantrums wouldn't put his father in a bad mood. 

Ben sighed and turned around, half of the stack clutched in his hands, "Yes, madame." Seeming satisfied with the correction, Phasma dismissed him with a nod and a pleased smirk. Ben's stomach began to loosen as he carefully set down each plate in front of the chairs, trying to recall just exactly when Phasma began to drink. Most likely when she and Han started to have deafening arguments behind closed doors. 

About half an hour later the house was soon filled with laughter and guests. Phasma plastered on her signature charming smile, revealing her bright, glowing teeth all neatly straight and in tact. It was noticeable to Ben how she put on this facade of a sweet, pleasant woman who had the perfect life- the perfect house, the perfect kids, the perfect husband, but he knew it wasn't true. Maybe deep down Phasma knew it as well. 

**. . . . .**

Phasma looked aimlessly around the dining room, ignoring the conversation Senator Boral was trying to engage with her. _Where could he be?_ Han told her he would come exactly around seven thirty. 

It was a quarter past eight. 

Frustrated and tired, she excused herself from the senator and made her way outside of the dining room. She could feel the anger grow inside of the bowels of her stomach as she pushed her way past all of the guests standing in the entrance hall. It was immoral- no, it was down right _wrong_ of him not showing up. There was more than that- it was wrong of him to barely say more than two words to her every day. It was wrong of him to leave the house twenty four seven and have her stuck in that sad mansion with his brat of a son. His _ex- wife's_ mansion. It was wrong of him to be so annoyed and irritated with her that he had to go along and move into the second master bedroom, just to be more away from her than he already was. 

But that anger which was down inside of her suddenly blew into a hot, fiery red flame when she reached the end of the hall. 

The man she was looking for was sitting quietly writing in his little office, not caring about her party, her sons, or even Phasma herself. Only that darling boy of his standing in front of his desk. 

Something inside her grew white hot anger and curiosity. Quietly, she stepped in front of the large, oak door and peered and eye through the tiny crack open. 

"You're missing the party." His son began with a chuckle. Han brought his reading glasses down to the bridge of his nose, "I try to as much as all the others ones." He looked up from his notes with a smirk. He clicked off the desk lamp and stood up to face his son, "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow" he sighed. 

Ben's eyes widened at the remark, "But, you just came back from the last shipment!" Han bowed his head, knowing it always made his son disappointed to see him leave. Ben sighed heavily, stepping towards his father pleading, "Do you have to go?" 

"It's only for a few days, kiddo." Han clamped a hand on his sons broad shoulder. Ben certainly had the same masculine frame as his father, slightly larger, even. His hands, however delicate, were massive compared to his father's, one time even crushing an Oi-oi with one hand to impress his dad. 

Han traveled his hand up to his sons cheek, "I'll be back soon, I promise. And when I do..." Han himself began to choke up. Ben gingerly placed his hand on his fathers before he continued, "...And when I come back everything will be different. No more arguments, no more isolation. We'll finally..." Han couldn't take it. Ben clasped his hands into his fathers as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Dad..." he whined in a comforting tone. 

Han pulled his son into a tight hug, squeezing the back of his head to make sure neither would let go. Ben embraced his father so tightly as if he were ten again, thinking if they stayed like this forever nothing bad would ever happen again.There was no other noise besides the chattering and laughter from the guests throughout the house. 

When they finally let go, Han spoke again, "Ben, while I'm away, I want you to be good to your stepmother and stepbrothers, even though they may be... trying, at times." Han ordered as he searched for the right words. 

"I promise." Ben nodded intently. Even if it would mean putting up with Phasma's glares and fits, and Armitage's sneers and snarky comments, he would do anything for his father. 

His idol. 

Han cupped his sons face with both hands, tears forming once again in his eyes, "I'll always leave a part of me behind, Ben. Remember that. And your mother's here, too, even though you don't see it, she's in the very heart of this place. Thats why we must alway take care of this place. For her."

"I..." Ben stammered. He's seen pictures of his mother about the mansion and was often told by the droids or Han how beautiful and strong she was. How she was always brave and so intelligent, so courageous, so inspiring. But he never got to meet the great Leia Organa. Sometimes he wondered if he was like her at all... or what life would've been like if she did live. Maybe she would've let him become a jedi, or taught him how to be more confident. Maybe he would meet a girl that great someday. 

"...I miss her." Ben finally said. He met his father's gaze again, "Do you?" He asked wearily. 

Han nodded so, very slowly. He wiped the tear gently caressing Ben's cheek, "I do." He replied firmly, "Very much... you remind me very bit of her, my little Kylo Ren." 

Ben laughed at being called his lifelong nickname. With the room sweltering in emotions, they embraced each other again, squeezing each other so tightly in the hopes that they could stay that way forever. 

Phasma's flame inside her stomach erupted. So this is what it was always about. That darling little _Kylo Ren_ of his being so remarkably like his perfect, flawless, superior mother. Of course he was too good for Phasma or her sons, Oh no, they were far to inferior to the incredible Leia and Ben Solo.

 _It was him,_ Phasma decided, _He was the reason for all of this._

Something began to form inside of Phasma. It was evil and malevolent, swirling around like a rattlesnake. 

She couldn't bear to watch the happy two any longer. With that, she turned on her bright, black heels and clamped all the way back towards the party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda took inspiration from the 2015 Cinderella, but the plot is mainly based on "Ever After," but i'll also throw in some other inspirations from other cinderella stories since there are so many lol. 
> 
> poor Ben... he better watch out :( it all goes downhill from here!


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really have to go today?" Ben asked Han as they stood by the front gates of the Organa estate, already knowing the answer. The Falcon was already packed and set for delivery, all that needed to be loaded was the captain. Chewie was set in the passenger seat, waiting for his companion to climb along board. 

"You know this is a big shipment, kid." Han replied, squeezing Ben's shoulder for reassurance, "They'll have my head if it isn't there on time. All you need to do is remember what I told you last night, alright?" 

"I know, dad," Ben sighed, staring at the fallen leaves below them, "It's just... things are a little... weird, without you." he trailed off with a slight frown. 

"Hey," Han reassured, lifting his sons chin with his finger, "You'll be fine. I know they're a bit... _challenging_ and all, but make an effort to get to know them." He paused with a grimace. They both could feel the cool autumn breeze bluster about them. 

Han finally broke the silence, "And when I get back things will change, just like I promised. You're a good person Ben," Han comforted in a thin, broken whisper, "And I love you." Tears began to swim in the corner of his eyes, but he began to blink them away stubbornly. "My Kylo Ren..." 

Ben began to feel a delicate smile creep upon his face, "I love you too, dad." The two embraced as Ben rested his chin on Han's head, who returned the sentiment by wrapping his arms around his son. 

After a heartfelt moment, the two parted. Ben stayed in front of the front doors as he watched his father trudge up the ramp to the Falcon. Before the hissing locks of the entrance however, Han peered his head under the ship, 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called with a chuckle. 

Ben smiled before shouting back, "That's not leaving me with much to choose from!"

**. . . . .**

It had been five days. Han usually wouldn’t go this long without writing to Ben. He started to worry. What if he had been kidnapped? Or in an accident? His mind started to race with vulgar thoughts. The only thing that kept his anxiety low was venting to Rose. 

“Ok, calm down. ” she started. They were laying in the grass together that afternoon, the warm sunshine spreading across their faces. It had been a lazy day, with Ben and Rose roaming the creeks as they did when they were kids, only now it wasn’t as often. Paige Tico lived several months out of the year on an estate in Tatooine. Every summer Ben would count down the days until he could see his best friend again.

“First of all- there have been storms surrounding Bespin, so it may take a little longer than usual for his letter to come,” she stretched her short body amongst the moist grass, “Secondly, this is a huge deal for his job. Maybe he just forgot to write this trip?” 

“He never forgets,” Ben turned his head slowly to face her, his voice filled with fear, “Something happened- I know it.” 

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Rose giggled. Ben whacked her arm, then taking a deep sigh while staring up at the clouds, which seemed to be forming larger by the minute. Maybe he was overreacting. The storm did seem to be pretty big, or so he had heard, and this is a big opportunity for his father. He shouldn’t be thinking about Ben _all_ the time. 

“Maybe you’re right.” He finally admitted. Rose gave him a wry smirk, “I know I am. That’s why you always listen to me.” 

“Hey, I do not!” Ben laughed back at her. He was lucky to have such a great friend as Rose, especially after all these years. She truly had grown into a fine young woman, cutting her long, black hair to smooth and short, still keeping her petite figure.

They were then interrupted by a loud crack in the sky. Rose wiped away a drop of water from her cheek. Apparently the sunlight and warmth had disappeared as the clouds have formed into thunder clouds, rain soon starting to drop from them. 

“Looks like that’s my que to leave,” Rose stood, brushing the bits of grass off of her now wet jumper, “You’re gonna be ok?” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Ben shouted over the thunder, protecting his eyes from getting droplets in them, “You better get home quick before you get drenched.” And with that, Rose nodded goodbye and was soon out of sight from the estate. 

“Sir, you're… wet.” C3PO handed Ben a towel as he entered the house soaking wet, annoyed as he dripped the filthy liquid onto the polished tiles. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Ben chuckled as he rustled his hair into the towel. Threepio heaved a large sigh, “Still no word from Master Han,” he began to follow Ben as he started to climb the stone staircase, “But I assume he would surely have me fired if he’s heard that I haven’t been taking good care of you.” 

“What do you mean?” Ben turned at the top of the stairs and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Look at you! You’re a mess.” Threepio gave a cold laugh, “You’re clothes are all filthy, your hair looks as if it hasn’t been combed in _weeks-_ ” Ben tousled his black locks at the remark, “-And you’ve barely eaten anything since your father left for the Bespin. A young man at your age should be taking better care of himself, especially if he’s the son of one of the most beloved royals in the kingdom.” 

Ben took a deep sigh. This was usual for C3PO, always correcting him on how he could be more proper and do better at _everything_ he did. That was just Threepio, Ben guessed, always focused on looks and appearances. 

“Even if I looked like I’ve been living in hell for a decade, my father wouldn’t fire you in a million years.” Ben smirked. Threepio’s face grew tense, “I suppose… I’m just worried about him, that's all.” 

“Yeah,” Ben’s smile weakened, “We all are…” 

“Hey, you,” the familiar nasally voice of his stepbrother called from the end of the hallway, “You better get in your room. Quick.” Armitage huffed as he scowled at Ben and the droid for a moment before sauntering away. Ben looked down the hallway and back at Threepio in confusion, expecting him to explain. After he ran down the hall and into his room, he was surprised to see Armitage standing beside the large puddle that formed in the center of his bed, arms crossed. The ceiling had a hole formed over the puddle that poured the filthy water from the rain into his room. Philip’s eyes widened as he inspected the bed, “What-” 

“The rain must’ve gotten pretty heavy.” He heard the condescending voice of his stepmother from the doorway, “Looks like the ceiling’s sprung a leak. You’ll just have to stay somewhere temporarily until I get someone to fix it.” 

“Where am I supposed to go?” Ben asked frustrated. 

“The attic.” Armitage chirped. It delighted him to see Ben get the short end of the stick. 

“The attic?” Ben scoffed, appalled. 

“It’s a bit cramped, sure,” Phasma retorted, “but it’s the only other room available. Like I said, it’s only temporary.” she gave a sly smirk, almost amused by Ben’s distraught face. 

Ben was about to open his mouth to refuse, but they were then interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell echoing throughout the large mansion. He glanced back at Armitage and Phasma, who still had mischievous smirks on their faces, then raced back down the stairs to the front doors. 

He was surprised to see their old friend Lando Clarissian standing under a black umbrella in the pouring rain as he opened both of the large double doors. “Lando!” Ben’s frown grew back into a smile, “You’re back early! Is my father with you?” But Lando’s face showed the opposite of what Ben was hoping for. It was filled with sadness. Mourning. 

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, kid,” Lando clutched onto the stem of the umbrella, “I’m afraid there’s been an accident…” 

Ben could barely make out the rest of what the man spoke, disbelieving the news. His thoughts faded into the sound of the thunder and rain looming over the dark skies. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most already know what happens in cinderella, so it might not be that big of a surprise to what happens. :(   
> I added Lando in there as a quick cameo in the end, because who doesn't love Lando! well... maybe not Ben at the moment...  
> im excited for more chapters! we're almost getting into the main set of the story, these are just a string of set up chapters, i guess, lol!


	5. Chapter 5

A heart attack. That's what Lando told him. Apparently, with all of the stress of the shipments and Han's newly dysfunctional family, it caused a fatal toll to enter upon his life. According to Lando's description, the incident occurred right as Han was boarding the ramp after a successful shipment to Bespin. One second, he was squeezing his arm in pain, the next he clutched the railing, groaning in agony. Then he fell on his knees with adagio, before the last second came. That last moment he fell onto his back, taking one last slow, agonizing breath before turning an expired pale. 

He didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. 

It was a quiet ceremony, with only a few close personal friends attending to say their final goodbyes to the hero laying in the casket. He looked so peaceful that if not for the gaped open mouth Ben would've thought he were merely sleeping. 

Ben had taken a glance at his step family from the distance during the eulogy. While Finn's cold and blank expression was still splayed about his face, he could tell there was suffering and sadness behind those soft, brown eyes. A part of Ben wanted to walk over and give him a hug, but another thought not to. It would have felt forced and awkward, he recalled how after all these years they weren't close enough to even give a simple condolence. 

Armitage, however, stood beside his mother, his manner more sympathetic and sorrowful than usual, but still held that supercilious guise deep in his grimaced face. He placed his hand on his mother's back, gently rubbing small circles into it. 

Phasma was a shattered woman. 

Her hair once smooth and all in tact was frazzled, looking as if it hadn't been washed in days. She stared down into the casket with her bloodshot eyes filled with inevitable sorrow, letting her tears flow freely. She didn't seem to recognize anyone else's presence, not even Armitage's. She delicately dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief, mascara smearing all over the fabric. She looked more ruptured than Ben had ever seen. 

Once the casket began to lower into the ground, Phasma couldn't bear to hold it in anymore. She hesitantly reached out for a moment, wanting to have the chance to feel Han's touch one last time, but she turned away. As she walked back from the yard towards the estate, Ben could hear the heartbreaking, agonizing sobs escape his stepmothers throat. 

. . . . .

Ben stared at the newly constructed tombstone sitting at the head of his fathers grave. 

_Han Solo- Beloved Husband, Father, and Pilot._

_May the Force Forever be With Him._

His eyes kept their gaze on the stone, reading the passage over and over again. The atmosphere was just as bleak and dejected as it was during the funeral. He hadn't gone inside the estate since, for the past two hours Ben had watched his father lowered, buried and set in place. He stood in the same spot. Unmoving. 

"Hey." A quiet voice spoke out from behind him. 

Ben cautiously turned around to find his lifelong friend standing in the middle of the yard, watching him carefully with sympathy and despair. It was the first time in his life he witnessed Rose wearing a dress, with black velvet fabric that pooled over the grass gracefully. 

She carefully stepped towards him, acting as if he were a bomb set to go off in any second. Rose held out her palms, offering him warmth and sympathy as she searched for the right words to say. 

"I... I'm so sorry, Ben." 

Ben finally broke. He flung his arms around the girl's petite body, engulfing her in the hug. He allowed all the frustration, sorrow, and heartbreak to emanate from his throat. Rose squeezed his torso with all her tiny might, rubbing her hands up and down his back. Ben's choking sobs rustled into the fabric of Rose's dress, but she seemed to be unbothered. She allowed him to sag his frame over hers for what felt like ages, as they both stood in the dark, cloudy dead of night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think one more small chapter until we get to the main part of the story.   
> poor Ben... losing Leia and Han, what else could happen? :(   
> So, right here Ben in 17, so i guess Rose would be 16 here (just for friendship's sake lol) Hux and Finn are about the same age, making Phasma about 50, 51 i would say?


	6. Chapter 6

As the moonlight pigmented the mansion in an eerie glow, Ben wandered about the estate, picking up empty plates and glasses from the earlier guests. He walked in a zombie-like state, ambling from room to room in the hopes of making himself useful and distracting himself from the inevitable events that had taken place the past few days. 

Once he reached the end of the upstairs hall, he sighed as he placed napkins and paper plates into the dust bin he had been carrying. A choking sound coming from one of the more isolated rooms caught his attention. A lump began to form in his throat, noticing that the sob had originated from his father's office. Whipping his head in the wail's direction, he took notice of the dimly lit office, seeming to be the only source of light in the dark hallway, other than the florescent lighting of the moon. 

From the glass door he could see a tall figure, dressed in a jet black cloak. The figure stood in the middle of the room while their face was buried in their hands, allowing inevitable sobs to emanate from their mouth. 

Hesitantly, Ben dropped the basket at his side and began to cautiously stride over to the dimly lit office. His stomach began to turn in knots, wondering if it was such a good idea as he recalled the spooky stories Rose used to tease him with from their youth. The knot had grown larger as the soft click of the doorknob unlocked the glass, allowing him to enter. The figure remained unmoving.

"...Phasma?" Ben called in a faint whisper.

The woman had paused her choking sobs. She sniffled, straightening herself while keeping her gaze on the wall in front of her, refusing to acknowledge Ben.

"Phasma?" Ben called once more.

"Get out, Ben." Phasma sighed. There was suffering in her voice, and deep and hollow tone that sent shivers up Ben's spine. But there was something else there. It was dark, cold, and malignant in her voice. It was something Ben had never heard from her before. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. 

"But, I-"

"Go, now." Phasma growled. She had fully spun around to face her stepson, her face set in a furious rage. Ben felt as if he was staring at a completely different Phasma than the one he grew up with. This Phasma was bitter and cruel, unlike the sophisticated and uptight woman before. 

She was a complete stranger. 

Ben felt a flush of embarrassment spread across his face. Without another word, he nodded respectfully, and walked out of the room with the soft click of the handle. 

_She's grieving,_ Ben reminded himself. She's been through a lot... she yelled at him out of her own anger. She would make a half hearted apology later and everything would return to normal. 

Everything except his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the last of the short, set up chapters! the next one and many more afterwards will be set with the main story, this was just to set things up and put some clarifications out there, lol. 
> 
> ALSO please comment any feedback you can! i'd really appreciate it (as long as its constructive criticism!) thank y'all sm for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

With the harsh morning rays of Naboo's rising sun penetrating into the window and straight towards Ben's eyeballs, he awoke with a groan, straightening himself up on his sleeping mat as he tried to adjust his sensitive eyes around the room. The room was not very small, but it looked cramped from all of the trash and useless objects stuffed up there from throughout the years. That's what one would expect from an attic, which was where he slept the past eight years.

Life had become absolute chaos after Han's untimely death. 

Phasma had completely given up on trying anymore. While she still dressed sophisticatedly and talked worldly, she spent most of her days sulking about the estate or barking at Ben any chance she could. She spent most of his mother's money either gambling, shopping, or on a bad day, liquor. The only times she left the house was to leave for Coruscant as she was the head treasurer of the galaxy's trade embargo. Other than that, most days she spent in Han's office, reclaiming it as her own. 

His step siblings weren't any better. Hux saw no reason to keep up his cold courtesy towards Ben with Han gone. He found frequent enjoyment in directing a snide comment or a rude remark towards Ben while passing him working, usually ending in a condescending laugh to himself. What was even worse was when Hux was in a bad mood, usually having Ben pay the price. Ben came home many times to find his things either hidden or destroyed. 

While Finn wasn't cruel or ill-mannered towards him, he was still just as difficult. Whenever Finn witnessed his family's behavior and mistreatment towards his stepbrother, Ben would always hope that Finn would speak up, or at least apologize for their treatment, but he would always grunt and walk away. Their interactions where so little since Finn was out of the house most days. Ben often wondered where he wandered off to throughout the day, but decided not to bother.

With most of the money being spent on Phasma's luxuries or bills and such, they were forced to fire every single servant, C3PO and R2D2 being the only exceptions, with Threepio becoming useful in knowing thousands of different languages, and Artoo being helpful with completing many tasks about the house. However, being decade years old, they weren't very quick to get tasks done, or completed at all.

That left most of the work up to Ben. Remembering what his father had told him about the estate, he knew it was his duty to keep the mansion together. Whatever needed to be done about the mansion, Ben did it, often working long hours into the night of the task called for it. From all the years of waking up early to do hard labour, it had become a reflex to wake up so early. 

He had become a servant in his own home.

While slipping on his black tunic he usually wore when completing chores, he could hear a commotion coming from outside. While thinking about how strange it was that anyone was up at this hour. Seeing nor hearing nothing once reaching the front door at the bottom of the main staircase, he shrugged it off and thought best to get breakfast prepared. 

"Master Ben!" 

He heard the screeching voice coming from somewhere. Turning around, he realized it was coming from _outside._

"Help me! Please!" The voice continued to screech. Without hesitation, Ben flew the front door open and observed the scene playing in from of him. 

Threepio was dismembered, all of his contents hanging in a net held by a gross, large specimen standing in front of a small ship blocking the estate's entrance gates. Artoo was clicking in anger, trying to ram itself into the monster, but it was no use due to its little frame. There, watching the scene unfold with amusement, was his stepmother, tossing a bag of credits up and down in her gloved hand. 

"What the hell is going on?" Ben called, rushing into the situation in the hopes of saving his friend. 

Phasma slowly turned around to face her stepson, a satisfied smirk still smeared across her face. "Why, just a simple business negotiation." She spoke with a menacing smug, "I just sold that good for nothing Threepio droid to Mr. Unkar Plutt for fifty credits. He'll have a nice new home on Jakku. I've been waiting to do this for a while." 

Ben could feel a fiery rage build inside of him. He looked at his friend who was in a tangled mess in the net. "C3PO has been with my family for years. I won't let you sell him!" Ben spat. 

His stepmother rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. The large monstrous creature by the name Unkar stepped towards him, "Look, kid, Threepio droids are pretty valuable nowadays, but this one can barely hold a broom without shaking. Your little R2 unit will just have to help you keep up with the work until this fine young woman can get a replacement." With a grunt, he turned away from the boy and entered the ship without looking back, still clutching the bag Threepio was in. 

As Ben watched the ship fly above the estate and out of Naboo's atmosphere. The fire in his stomach had turned white hot, unable to control it. He hopelessly spun around, glaring at his smug stepmother, "How could you do this? Jakku is just as bad as Tatooine! He'll rot there!"

Phasma stepped forward, sauntering towards Ben with disgust, "After all I've done.." 

Ben cocked an eyebrow. 

Phasma went on, "I've done you the biggest privilege of your life by letting you live here. I have clothed, sheltered, and cared for you. And all I ask is that you help me around the house, and _this_ is the kind of disrespect I get?" 

Ben's hands shook with fury, "My father loved that droid! You know what? He wouldn't stand for this! If he were here right now-"

"Silence!" Phasma screeched. Ben shut his mouth, thinking he had said enough. She was right. Once Han died, Phasma could've thrown him out onto the streets, but she kept him. He owed her that. 

They stood in the middle of the field in silence. They stared at each other as the morning breeze bustled about them, the sunlight glaring into each others eyes. R2 watched, expecting duel to commence any second. 

Unexpectedly, Phasma spun on her heel, "Clean yourself up! Breakfast better be on the table soon!" She called over her shoulder before slamming the front door behind her. 

Ben shook so violently with rage he didn't know how to control it. The fire inside had grown all throughout his body, as if a forest fire had spread. He saw white as his vision swarm, he felt as if he were going to faint. The pain and the anger kept growing the more he thought about it. He didn't know what to do. How to control it. 

_Thunk._

An unusual noise came from Artoo, who was watching him attentively. 

Ben crouched down to inspect, and immediately saw a large dent in the top of its head. He looked around to see if anything had fallen, possibly a rock? Or a branch of some sort? 

Or...

Did _he_ do that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! now we're in the main part of the story! the long year gap is to make Ben about 25 here, while Rey would still be 19. (i know, its different than from the movies, but it'll have to work lol.) also because Danielle had been a servant for about ten years, i think if memory serves correctly. 
> 
> damn... if you don't hate Phasma now, you sure will later!


	8. Chapter 8

Lord Snoke, royal Emperor of the Galactic Republic, stormily marched down the dark hallways of the royal bed chambers of Coruscant's Palace. With two guards following behind and two leading him in front, his advisor Maz Kanata walked hurriedly at his side to try and have her short body keep up. There was anger with every step he took, tired of putting up with his adolescent granddaughter and her little games. 

"I've signed the marriage treaty with the king of Hosnian Prime, and by Gods that girl will obey my command or there will be hell to pay!" Snoke hollered as he ventilated to Maz. 

"But she does not love him!" Maz tried to justify her pupil's voice, knowing that his granddaughter has longed explained her anger for the arranged marriage. 

"It is not about love." 

"Then perhaps it should be." Maz retorted. Snoke rolled his eyes at the short woman, as per usual whenever she tried defending his granddaughter. 

Once they reached a set of large, double doors at the end of the hall, Snoke threw them open with a great intensity. "Really, Lord Snoke, can't this wait until morning?" Maz asked in hopes of letting the girl rest for the remainder of the night. "If I can't sleep, neither can she!" He replied frustrated as they approached the large master bed,

"Rey! Wake up!" Snoke yelled as he turned his attention towards the sheet being yanked away from the pillows. 

A frustrated grimace muzzled his face when the blankets revealed no one to be there. 

Maz tapped his arm lightly, "Master... I think she's done it again..." she spoke quietly as she pointed to the strand of sheets and blankets tied together leading out of the large, opened window. 

Snoke squeezed his eyes shut as he smack his hand onto his forehead. "Oh no... not again..." He grumbled into his palm. 

The vibrant young princess climbed out of her window as she gripped onto the sheets tightly, making sure she wouldn't fall from the hundred foot drop. Looking down, she could see hundreds of thousands of speeders flying throughout Coruscant's world wide city. Rey's heart kept beating fast with every loosening of her grip, but she kept climbing downwards. She knew escaping her grandfather's clutches was the only way to flee from the marriage to Kazuda Xiono. 

Once falling on the concrete with a hard thud, Rey ran towards the palace gates surrounding the large building, hoping to make way to her ship hidden deep in a secluded alleyway. She sighed wearily knowing that she would have to climb again, but she gripped onto the metal railing and pulled herself up. Ignoring the frosty and cold wind bustling about in the nightly breeze, she rolled over the top of the cold gate and crashed on the concrete. "Kriff..." Rey muttered as she inspected the large red spot beginning to form on her arm from the firm landing. 

Brushing off the dirt from her black wrap dress, she sprinted towards the dark and eerie alley, ignoring all the hair-raising noises escaping its bowels. After gulping cold lungfuls of air, she sighed in relief once the Millennium Falcon came into view in the nightly mist. It was just her luck she found such an extraordinary ship lying in that junk heap that was Jakku. Leaving Coruscant to scavenge for ship parts had just become a hobby ever since she was freed from being a scavenger. While Rey found it thrilling at times, she also found it therapeutic in a way. Being able to leave the constant nagging of her grandfather and boring lessons from Maz a majority of most days was the only thing that made her truly content. 

Her heart rate began to slow down once the ramp closed, securing no other guards from finding her or entering. She sighed in relief, smelling the usual scent of leather and machinery of the Falcon. She slowly sunk into the leather pilot's chair, beginning for take off while making herself comfortable. 

"BB8? You still here?" Rey called turning to look behind the main lounging area of the ship. She smiled once she saw her small, round friend beginning to wake up. BB8 awoke with a series of clicks and beeps, content to see its friend smiling down at it. 

"Nice to see you too, buddy." She smiled. BeeBee Eight whirred with a question as Rey punched in the coordinates to her absolute favorite planet.

"We're going to Naboo," She replied in delight as her friend whirred in excitement, "No one should be able to find me there for at least a while."

BB8 let out a slow beep. 

"Hey, I know how to get there!" Rey replied with umbrage. "Well... I think I do... I _hope_ I do." She said with a grimace of doubt.

"Don't worry, BeeBee, once we get to Naboo everything will fall into place. I can feel it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, Rey is supposed to be wearing the Throne Room outfit from The Last Jedi, lol!)   
> i know in the original Ever After Henry had both his parents, and Rey, well, doesn't.... so she lives with her grandfather and i wanted Maz to kinda play as her mother figure, ya' know? 
> 
> also, i couldn't think of any other male characters for the arranged marriage, so i went with Kazuda because any other guy is already being used or is too old sooooooo...
> 
> im so happy i finally got to write Rey! im very excited to write more for her... and get to the Reylo fluff *wink wink* lol


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, it's not my fault some stupid tree was there!" Rey snapped at her frustrated droid. They both stared thwartly at the poor Falcon, who's busted engine had forced them to roughly and vigorously land in the middle of one of Naboo's many undisturbed forests. Rey dragged a hand down her face, groaning in frustration. With the busted engine, where would she go? Naboo's town square was hundreds of miles away, and while they were stuck in an isolated forest there was sure to be no tow ships around. 

Well... of course she could try another alternative...

Rey only used the Force either in front of her grandfather or Maz, her teacher. Rey knew she was forbidden from using it in the public out of fear the Jedi would find her and take her away, which was a frequent terror for Lord Snoke. He had already lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again. Needing to learn control of the Force, Snoke hired Maz Kanata, who was not a Jedi, but a somewhat expert of the Force. While Rey had a much greater connection to her teacher than he overprotective grandfather, she still loved them both equally. At least, she thought so. 

Rey looked around, trying to make sure the area was securely empty of anyone passing through. As BB8 whirred in excitement, knowing what was coming after witnessing so many times, Rey closed her eyes and concentrated all her might on the hundred ton ship.

 _Ninety percent of life is mental,_ Rey tried to recall one of Maz's many instructions, _Your concentration will get you the farthest._

"Come on..." She thought, groaning in exasperation, "Please move.. Please..." She squeezed her eyes shut harder, focusing all her thoughts onto lifting that goddamn ship out from the dirt. Her body shook with anticipation and frustration, feeling more confident as she could hear the rustic dents and creaks lifting from the air. 

_Almost there... come on..._

_Thunk._

Rey sighed fell on the dirt, exhausted and disappointed. The ship was far too heavy. The only option that was left was to walk down the path and hope anyone passing by would be able to give her a lift.

She groaned as she stood from the dirt, brushing debris from her wraps. "Come on, BeeBee." She waved her hand to motion the droid to follow her, "Someone nice enough will give us a ride."

It was only after a few steps turning around and heading towards a path that she snapped her head around once hearing a scuffle of violence. Rey dropped into her fighting stance, wrapping her fingers around the handle of her blaster at her side. BB8 had flicked out it's puny lighter, hoping it would classify as an affective weapon. She and BeeBee creeped behind a large tree to survey the scene that was taking place beyond the footpath ahead.

It was a mugging taking place. Two gentlemen where in the midst of their fight, one looking to be very old and another looking to be perhaps on the younger side with light, brown skin. From first glance, they both appeared to be very poor, perhaps homeless. Her vision changed, however, once noticing the pilots jacket worn on the younger man, but she still couldn't quite place who the older man was. Perhaps homeless? 

The pilot had lunged after the old man, who shockingly was able to dodge many lunges and kicks the young man tried to swing at him. Whenever he was unfortunately unable to miss, he got his revenge with an even harder kick, sometimes even a dense punch in the gut. The fight had began to come to a close once the older man tripped and fell flat on his face, while the younger man swiftly reached into his dark, grey cloak and reached a shiny, metallic hilt of some sort. By the time the older man got up, it was too late. The pilot had already sprinted down the footpath, out of sight from the dusty mist. 

The older man groaned as he got up, a shocked expression creeping upon his face once feeling around to find out his hilt is missing. He gaped at the woman emerging from behind a tree blaster at the ready. "Please! Help me!" He begged stepping towards her, "I need that lightsaber, its key to helping someone... close, of mine." 

Rey cocked an eyebrow at the old man, loosening her grip on the blasters handle once realizing it was empty anyways. "Lightsaber... are you a Jedi, perhaps?" she asked suspicious. 

The man shrugged, "You could say that... now, will you help or not!" 

Rey took the chance to study the old timer. He ought to be in his early fifties, perhaps late forties. He had an unusual fiery spirit for his age, along with a youthful glow in his blue eyes. His grey Jedi robe was quite torn, but the clothing underneath seemed to be in fine shape. His greying hair was most likely due to stress, growing darker at the temples. While he had a dull jaw line and an aged expression, there was a hint that this man was once handsome and vibrant in his youth. He clearly hadn't aged well. 

The man could tell Rey had spotted the extra hilt on the belt revealed from his robe, "This is mine, that other one belonged to someone I cared about... many years ago..." His voice had become despondent, almost dismal at the thought of being back in those days. He shook the thoughts away, "It belongs to their child now." He continued to look at Rey with anticipation, as if his eyes were pleading for her to say something. _Anything._

Rey sighed in exasperation, feeling a weight being placed onto her shoulders, "I would love to help you, old timer, really, its just..." She looked back towards the crashed Falcon, who's engine was still burnt up with smoke exerting from the pipes, "My ship broke down, and I need to fix it, like _right now_ if I don't want to be taken back to the palace!" 

She immediately shut her mouth. Rey's stomach sunk at the realization that she had just given this complete stranger her identity. At first she was shocked, yes, that he didn't recognize her, but now he was for sure able to guess who she was.

The soon-to-be-Empress of Coruscant.

"Wait..." the man trailed off, studying the girl with much more admiration now, "You're the princess!" He exclaimed shockingly, "I should've known from all of the articles and gossips rags on you!"

Rey nodded hesitantly, angry with herself for being such a big mouth. 

The old man bent into a quick bow, "Forgive me, your Highness, for not formally greeting you." He sprung back up with those hopeful eyes filled with desperation, "I promise that if you get that lightsaber back for me, your ship will be up and running in no time!" 

Rey thought the offer over. She wasn't sure exactly how this man could fix her engine with the mere Force, but then again Rey was able to do many things she never thought she could've been able to do with it. She didn't really have anything to lose, she just had to get that dumb laser sword and once she got back Naboo's cities would be waiting for her. 

Rey groaned with a sigh, "All right!" She gave in, "I'll get the saber back for you. I just need to grab a loaded blaster from somewhere..." 

The mans distraught face perked up. "There's an old weaponry shed on a wealthy estate down the path," He explained while pointing down the dirt road, "There's sure to be a load of full set blasters in there!" 

With a sigh, Rey check her pockets to make sure she had everything before turning to her droid, "Alright, BeeBee, stay here and make sure the old man doesn't touch anything valuable." And with a chuckle from the old man and confirming beeps of her droid, Rey sprinted down the path he pointed towards, hoping to quickly borrow a blaster while avoiding any residents of the estate.

Surely nobody would mind, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is supposed to be Leonardo's painting from the movie, but with a lightsaber lol. i felt like this was a better set up for our two protagonists to meet than from the movie where Danielle first attacks Henry, and *then* the painting comes into play. 
> 
> Also, i wanted BB8 to be Rey's little droid rather than Poe's in this fic because i felt like she needed a friend and an adventure buddy (also comic relief at times, lol)


	10. Chapter 10

Ben groaned as the afternoon heat filled his body with hotness and warmth. He sat deep in the forest where the weaponry shed was located, polishing blaster after blaster with an angry ardor he hadn't felt before. Just thinking about Phasma's crude smirk as she watched Unkar carry his dismembered droid in that god awful net made his blood begin to rise again. And to _Jakku._ One of the most dangerous planets in the entire galaxy, apart from Tatooine. 

He polished the dirt off of the rim of one of the guns, rubbing with a fervor he hadn’t known before. He obviously needed a plan, and quick. Threepio had been sold to be melted down for parts to scavengers, so he had little time to figure out the details for the rescue mission. 

Ben had no ship. How would he get from Naboo all the way to a junk heap like Jakku? He could ask Rose for one of her sisters Y- wings, but she was at Tatooine at the moment. This time for an extra long introspective mechanic convention.

She already bored him with all the details. 

On top of that- he had no money to buy Threepio back. Phasma saw to it that the only money Ben earned was from selling produce at the markets, even then he had to return his earnings to Phasma, leaving him with no pocket money of his own. It was just one of the many reasons he couldn't run away, apart from having no where to go and no other family who would take him in. Well, of course, there was Uncle Luke, but he had long since isolated himself from Han and Ben to focus on the Jedi academy. Ben took the hint that Luke wanted nothing to do with him, causing him to push away the warming and nostalgic memories of Luke in his youth. 

Ben groaned as he patted the sweat off of his forehead with a damp rag. It had already taken nearly an hour to polish half of the blasters, causing him to groan at the sight of two dozen more waiting for him neatly lined up in their cases. They were his fathers, but Hux frequently brought one with him whenever he went on an outing, mainly to show them off to his equally selfish and spoiled friends. 

Ben suddenly froze. He looked up from his damp rag and towards the shed sitting several feet in front of him.

The shed was a small, dainty wooden building that mostly held blasters, tools, and any other mechanical object for his step family's ships. It was dark during the day, the only source of light peering through the small cracks of the wood boards. During the night, it was pitch black, unless one turned on the dim singular light bulb dangling from the ceiling by a thread. Wooden shelves surrounded, holding the many weapons displayed. The wooden shelves and walls created a dusty atmosphere, almost difficult to breathe from the splinters swarming the air.  He quizzically stared at the shed, hearing as if someone was rummaging around in there for parts. This was unusual, for no one of the household besides Ben ever went inside during the day. He wondered what Phasma would've been doing in there in the middle of the afternoon. 

Grunting, he brushed the debris from the polish and dirt off of his dirty tunic, grabbing a fistful of pebbles in one hand as a weapon in case it was an intruder trying to steal one of his fathers things. He slowly stepped toward the wooden building, opening the rugged door the smallest crack to observe the scene. He gaped at what he saw. 

It was a girl. 

A girl Ben had never seen before was in the process of reaching one of Han's blasters on the top shelf, staggering on her toes while trying to balance herself as her short, brunette hair swayed from one side to the other. She grunted while gritting her bright, straight teeth, allowing profanities to escape her mouth. She hadn't recognized the dusty, black haired boy who flung the door open, staring at her in utter awe. 

"Oh no you don't..." Ben muttered as he permitted a series of pebbles to fly through the air and aim towards the girls head. 

"OUCH!" The young woman fell on her face in the dirt, making her more unrecognizable as she continued to protect her precious head with her arms as Ben desperately chucked pebble after pebble at the poor woman. 

"Thief!" Ben berated her, continuing to let small pebbles bounce off of the womans head, "This will teach you not to steal my father's weapons!" He shouted while panting for air. 

"Please!" The woman pleaded, still shielding her head, "I was just going to borrow it for a while, I swear! I had no other choice!" 

While continuing to throw rock after rock at the poor girl, Ben could've sworn her voice sounded familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was certain he heard that familiar accent before. 

He shook his head, "And we're supposed to just what, exactly? Just let you?" Ben countered at her defending statement. 

"Get out!" He gave one final warning before the girl visibly showed she had enough. After a painful grunt, she shot up onto her feet, revealing her face. 

Ben felt as if the world opened underneath him. 

He was so stupid. He should've known from all of Hux's news feeds and subscriptions on her name. 

It was Rey Palpatine. _The_ Rey Palpatine, the galaxy's most eligible woman. And royalty, for Kiff's sakes. The only family left of the Emperor of the Republic was still his stepbrother's latest celebrity crush after all those years. She was worth practically millions of credits and known not only for being Coruscant royalty, but also appearing on multiple "One Hundred Most Beautiful Women in the Galaxy" lists for years now. 

Ben dropped onto his knee's feeling a flush of embarrassment overcome him, "Your Highness!" He gasped as Rey stared down at him in bewilderment and vexation. "Please forgive me, I didn't notice it was you!"

Rey rubbed the bruise formed on her forehead. She gave a light laugh to Ben's confusion, "You have a good aim." She stated. 

"I..." Ben sighed wearily staring at the dirt, unable to make eye contact with the princess, "...I know I must be sent to a detention block immediately for my poor judgement..." 

Rey raised an eyebrow quizzically while continuing to catch her breath after their quarrel. Detention block? While being royalty, Rey never considered herself to be higher than any normal class citizen, not even to a mere servant boy as this young man most likely was. She would never even _think_ of throwing an innocent kid in jail, especially if their story was plausible. 

"I need your help." She pleaded after a long thought of consideration. Ben shot his head up, cocking an eyebrow at her request. 

She took a deep breath before speaking quickly, "I need to get back a lightsaber from a pilot and return it to an old man who will fix my engine and give the glowy blue sword to his friends child." 

"Um... what?" 

Rey rolled her eyes, "Look, Chore Boy," she groaned. Ben shot her a look of umbrage. "I need help _right now_ , so if you would kindly reach one of the blasters for me, it would be _very_ much appreciated by the royal court on my part." Rey finished with a patronizing grin one her face.

As Ben thought it over, Rey added an offer as an afterthought, "I could give you credits!" 

Ben didn't think twice. Nudging her out of the way, he reached his arm high and grabbed the handle of one of the older blasters, delicately handing it into Rey's petite hand. In return she fumbled in the wraps if her dress and produced a small, leather bag from her pockets. She tossed it towards Ben, who caught it in an awkward form with his hands as she made her way towards the door to leave. 

"We have other blasters, if that is what you wish, my Lady." He added, recalling how old and unstable the one he lended her was. 

Rey stopped at the frame of the door. Without turning back, she spoke softly with aggression, "I wish for nothing more than to be free from my gilded cage." Ben cocked another brow at her, confused how a royal could want to be free. Ben had always assumed royalty such as Rey could've done whatever they wished, more than he could, anyway. 

Rey turned around and flashed a large, warm smiling towards Ben, who still stood in the middle of the shed, "Thank you. I owe you one." 

Ben stared at the leather bag as Rey ran away from the estate. The thought of Threepio being melted and sold to scavengers flashed across his mind. He shook the bag in his hand, feeling the weight whiling listening to the jangle of credits clanging together. The serotonin had begun to course through him at the feeling of the coins.

For once in a very long time, Ben had a plan to defy his stepmother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessss now we get some Reylo! 
> 
> i absolutely adore sassy/cool Rey, she's perfect for it! And this scene in the movie is so cute, this and a chapter near the end are the ones i was most exited to write! 
> 
> i also love how protective Ben is of his father's things, i think he feels its the only thing he has left of Han, he would just crumble if anything were to happen to his things (*cough cough* hint for future conflict *cough cough*)


	11. Chapter 11

Ben made his way down the path towards the servants entrance, clutching the leather pouch of credits in his hand tightly to ensure they wouldn't slip away. He raced all the way towards the entrance without a pause to breathe. He couldn't stop smiling after his chance encounter with Rey Palpatine, the surprisingly humble blaster thief. He squeezed the pouch once more, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. 

Inside Ben could hear his step family talking amongst themselves as they sat in the dining room to prepare for dinner. As Hux shouted towards the kitchen to hurry up with the bread, Ben quietly stepped around the living room to go unseen as he made his way towards the kitchen, hoping to show Lando his goods. 

Lando was hired to help about the house around two years after Han's untimely death. It was supposed to be a temporary situation, but after witnessing Ben's dealing with his awful stepfamily, he decided to stay and watch over the boy. It was a struggle working along his old buddy's son while catering to the family's every beck and call, but he took the treatment anyway to ensure Ben wasn't suffering alone, at least he could give Han that. Phasma also kept him around after the agreement that he would work with little to no pay, with the hope that it was one way to save her debt. 

"Lando!" Ben exclaimed while entering the kitchen, which happened to be in complete disarray. Produce and ingredients were scattered about the room, some tucked away in cabinets and others freely sitting in peculiar hiding places. Flour was scattered everywhere on the tile island and porridge was steaming from one of the many pots on the stove. Lando was flustered in the middle of it all, trying to control everything and keep it together. A surprised gasp escaped his throat at the sight of the beaming Solo standing in the middle of the doorway. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Ben chuckled as he threw the pouch on the island. Lando took a minute to catch his breath, then immediately double glancing at the large bag set on the table. 

"Where did you get that?" Land gently grabbed the pouch, peering inside with beaming eyes. "Malachor's moons! Eighty credits!" He shouted barely above a whisper as not to attract attention from the family in the dining room, "Kid, I swear on Gods grave if you stole this-" 

"No, I didn't!" Ben retorted, "I was polishing near the weaponry shed and..." His face began to flush red at the reminder of the soon-to-be-Empress, "...It's a long story. The point is, I know just what to do with these!" 

Lando's eyes grew wide, adjuring Ben to tell him what he hoped he was going to spend the credits on. "Please, tell me you mean-" 

"Threepio." Ben nodded with glee. "If Phasma could sell him to pay her taxes, then these certainly will be able to bring him home!" Ben's smile widened at the thought of reaching Jakku and rescuing his friend. 

Lando placed a hand on his hip and cocked an eyebrow, "And... just _how_ are you going to get him back?" He asked with suspicious intrigue. 

"I'm going to Jakku." Ben replied, placing the pouch back into his pockets, "I'll have to find the square where all the scavengers go to get portions. Unkar will sure be there with Threepio, and then I can bring him home!" 

Lando smiled softly, a gleam of hope shimmering in his eyes. "I know just how you can get there," Land placed two hands firmly on Ben's stiff shoulders, "Rose left a message for you on your com link- she's coming home early tomorrow!" 

Ben gave a staggered breath, "Tomorrow? Early?" He gasped, "Why?" 

Lando shrugged, "Convention ended early- large dust storms surrounding Tatooine." He waved his hand. "You can ride one of her ships when she returns! I'll handle the witch." He laughed. 

Ben grinned merrily. The best thing he got going for him was Lando, sweet, sweet Lando. Always making sure he was alright after all these years, always there to comfort him whenever he suffered torment from his stepfamily. Always there even after Han left... which was more than he could say for his Uncle. He felt as if he didn't deserve Lando, but here he was. Still stuck with him after everything. 

"We're waiting!" The voice of Ben's stepmother screeched from the dining room. With their moment interrupted, Lando hurriedly handed Ben a serving basket of bread to bring to the table. "Be careful, Ben," Lando tugged on his arm before exiting the kitchen, "She's in one of her _moods_ today." He raised an eyebrow. Ben rolled his eyes with a nod and made his way towards the dining room to serve his stepfamily. 

Finn looked very much tired, slumped over the table while resting his head in his hand. He was fatigued, at least he didn't seem to appear as annoyed or frustrated as his brother, who crossed his arms impatiently as he waited for the cuisine. Phasma sat cross legged at the head of the table, flicking a perfectly manicured finger across the screen of her holopad. She didn't even look up once Ben walked in and continued to read the latest news on the gossip feeds. 

"Good evening, Ma'am." Ben glanced over at Phasma as he set the food on the table, who continued to scroll curtly through the holopad, "Armitage, Finn." 

"Good evening, Ben." Finn replied fatigued, who seemed to be the only one to acknowledge Ben's presence. Ben returned Finn a smile before turning to the series of trays next to the table and continuing to set food and silverware as his stepmother spoke. 

"What kept you?" Phasma sneered as her eyes fixated on the holo screen. 

Ben paused for a moment, not wanting to spare the details of his incident with the accidental assaulting of the princess. Just thinking about what transpired made his cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment. 

"I... was polishing the weapons near the forest and lost track of time." He trailed off, mentally face palming himself as he continued to gently set dishes on the table. Hux raised an eyebrow in amusement, "That explains it." Ben shot him a scowl of annoyance as Hux continued, "Look at you- dirt and scum everywhere. Why don't you sleep with the Bantha's, Benny Scum, since you insist on smelling like one?" Hux grinned mischievously at his own joke. Ben glanced at Hux, but continued to show no sign of hurt or irritation towards his stepbrother. He didn't want to give him the amusement of seeing his pain. Ben learned overtime that the less of a reaction he gave his stepfamily, the better it would be, so he continued to keep his face solemn. 

Phasma sighed, "That was harsh, Armitage." She spoke not in a scolding manner, but in a drained tone, as if almost amused by the comment. "I highly doubt your style of resonance would be allowed in the royal court."

Hux snorted, "I'm not going to the royal court, no one is. Except for some Hosnian wookiee they have the nerve to call a 'Prince.'" He sulked in his chair. 

To Ben, it was a mere silly fantasy that was Phasma's plan to marry Hux to the Princess. His stepfamily may have _acted_ like royalty, but they were far from it in many ways. Even Ben knew Princess Rey wouldn't want a spoiled, selfish twit for a husband. But, no matter how delusional their plan seemed, Hux and Phasma recently began to leave the house, checking to see wherever Rey would be- amongst the Coruscant palace, among the markets, even going so far as to watch -among other eligible boys- Rey practice her training. It was crazy, but at least they were doing something productive. 

"Darling," Phasma raised an eyebrow towards her son in amusement, "Nothing is final until you are dead. Even _then_ I'm sure the Force would negotiate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Ben.... (ik i say that a lot but he's JUST SO SAD :( )  
> anyway i added Lando in as a permanent character because i wanted Ben to have someone other than the droids to be his friend... also kinda like Leonardo from the movie? but you'll see who Leonardo really is soon lol  
> i was so confused when i should mention the 'marry the step sibling off to the royal' plot in this so i just decided to put it here lol :P


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn’t that hard to find him. The pilot managed to leave a trail of tall grass bent into a path from the mugging sight leading to his hiding place; behind a lining of bushes among a creek. Rey found him squatting over the old man’s sword, goggly-eyeing it, mesmerized by the shiny, metallic lining along its hilt. He was stroking the metal as if it was his own child, hypnotized by its beauty. 

Rey crept behind the man, the only sound coming from her was the trigger of the farmboy’s blaster being drawn. “It's over, pal,” she pointed the threatening piece of metal down at the criminal, “Just give me the pretty laser sword, and we can forget this ever happened.” she gave an intimidating smile. 

The man slowly turned his head up at her, eerily, and gave a cold laugh. He placed a hand on a knee, grunting as he stood alarmingly slow. Rey still kept her muzzle pointed at the filthy criminal. Now it was his turn to draw. 

“You’ll have to fight me for it, princess.” he gave a menacing laugh. Rey knew she had no choice. With a shrug, she threw the first hit. The blasters shot at almost the same time, creating a mighty blow. Both stayed on one side of the bush, occasionally peering out and shooting at the other opponent. They regularly changed sides, from Rey facing the creek to a spin with the man about to tumble in. With a final blow, Rey was knocked to the ground on her back. The roles switched, with the man pointing his weapon down at her with a domineering sneer, 

“Now, you can either hand me that fine looking weaponry and go about your life, or I can have this blast slip into your throat so fast you won’t even have the chance to scream.” the tip of the muzzle pressed against the middle of Rey’s throat, making her gulp. The blood rushed to her ears, all she could think was how to get out of this. If she ran away, she’d leave behind the lightsaber, but more importantly, her dignity. But if she stayed, she suffered the risk of having her neck split in two. Suddenly, an epiphany came before her eyes. 

“I don’t know about the sword,” she pulled on a smug grin, “But I can give you this-” Wham. The bottom of her black boot collided with the man's nose. There was a faint crack before she fell backwards into the long, spindly grass. The sword flew out of his hand and soared a few yards, eventually landing in the creek with a soft splash. 

Rey rolled her eyes as she crawled into the river, knee deep, and forcefully stuck her hand in to fish around for the steel. With half of her clothes soaking wet and two blades in each hand, she grunted out of the water and began her way back to the old Jedi, but not before a final goodbye to the man lying painfully down in the grass. 

“I’ll be taking these, thank you.” She sang to him as the red liquid oozed from his nose. 

**. . . . .**

“What on earth happened to you?” The old Jedi gaped at the girl’s torn, wet, and muddied appearance, “You look terrible.” 

“First of all, you’re welcome,” Rey frowned as she stuck out the grip of the hilt for the man to take, “Second of all, I’m not surprised you couldn't take that guy down, he’s tough.” The old man nodded as he tucked the fragile metal into his belt under his long robes. “Thank you.” He smiled smiled, his eyes growing soft, “My friend would've nagged my ear off until I got this back.” He quickly jolted at a realization, “I almost forgot,” He reached under his robes to bring out a heavy purse filled with coins, “These are for you. You’ve earned them, after all.”

Rey felt an unfamiliar warmth flood her- perhaps it was the kind, loving ton in the man's voice that made a bulb appear in her throat as she caught the purse tossed to her in her hand. She quickly swallowed whatever insults she was ready to retort with. “I- Um, thank you.” she shoved the pouch into her black wraps, “And thanks for fixing my engine…”

The old man gave a tranquil nod before laughing to himself, "How silly of me!" He chuckled, causing Rey to raise an eyebrow, "I've never told you my name." He stuck out his hand enthusiastically, as if this were their first meeting, "Luke. Luke Skywalker." 

Rey's eyes widened. Luke Skywalker! She thought he was just a myth. She's heard stories from her youth of the great Jedi warrior who saved the galaxy and his father from the dark side. The warrior wasn't talked about often by her grandfather, but Maz spoke of him once or twice during their training to give her a perspective of what a great Jedi is. Funny, she assumed he would be younger and well... in better shape, perhaps. 

"You're Luke Skywalker!" Rey gasped, almost like a question. 

Luke rolled his eyes with a smile, having been through this before, "Yes, yes, I know, big deal..." he chuckled. 

As Rey gaped her mouth open wide at the poor man while trying to take it all in that she helped _The_ Luke Skywalker, her peripheral vision just made her catch the sun beginning to lower behind the mountains of Naboo. 

"Kriff!" She gasped, running her hands frustratingly through her now dirty hair, "I have to return the blaster! Oh, grandfather's gonna kill me..." Rey sulked as she crouched onto the dirt in despair, BB8 rolling behind her in hopes of comforting his friend. 

Luke cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Where did you find the blaster?" He asked. 

Rey pointed down the dirt road, "Some rich family's farm boy gave it to me." 

Looking at the setting sun between his fingers, Luke grinned as he turned and outstretched his hand offering it down at the girl, "If we head over there now, we can make it just in time before the sun fully sets. I happen to be on my way there as well." 

Rey looked up from her knees and at Luke, who somehow miraculously still wore those hopeful glints in his eyes. With a sigh and thinking she had nothing to lose, she accepted Luke's hand and came onto her feet with a grunt. "We can go on the Falcon," She turned to the man, "It'll be very short, but much faster." 

Luke nodded as they began to walk up the ramp , BB8 rolling merrily behind. "You know," He turned to the princess, "A friend of mine used to own this ship..." 

Rey turned to Luke with widened eyes, "Really?" She asked attentively. 

Luke nodded, feeling a sense of nostalgia overcome him, "It's funny- if he found out royalty owned this ship today, he would lose his kriffing mind!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Luke! (most probably already guessed by now, but yeah, i hope it was somewhat of a big reveal lol)  
> i love writing Rey fighting Poe and being the badass that she is, my goodness i loveeee Rey lol XD  
> it must've been really sad for Luke to see the Falcon, i just realized... like in TLJ when he found out Han died...


	13. Chapter 13

The Falcon softly landed on the front yard of the estate later that evening. It’s legs smoothly landed on the front lawn as leaves and twigs fluttered about in a gust of wind. The ramp opened with a hiss as three figures descended down from the foggy mist. Rey patted her wraps to secure that she still held onto the blaster as she rang the doorbell upon reaching the large set of double doors at the entry, sending a ringing tune echoing throughout the house. 

A few silent cricket-chirping seconds later, the house seemed to come alive with windows suddenly beginning to glow on the second floor, then moving down to the first floor along with a scattering of muffled voices growing as they came closer to the door. Finally, the doors were flung open two reveal three members of the household- two boys who looked very fatigued, yet one seemed to become more wakeful than the other one once the doors revealed the princess standing on the other side, and a very tall, beautiful woman standing in front of them. She bent into a curtsy, griping onto the sides of her long, silk nightgown.

"Your highness," Phasma looked up at the girl in awe and flattery, "What a pleasant surprise! To what do we owe the pleasure?" She hardly seemed to notice the old Jedi standing beside her, or the BB unit sitting patiently at her feet. 

Rey shifted her weight, feeling an awkward sensation overcome her, "I, er... I came to return one of your blasters, Madame." Rey gave a cocky smile as she fumbled in her pockets and produced the shiny, metallic gun. 

Phasma scrunched her face in confusion as she carefully retrieved the blaster from the princess. She inspected the weapon as if searching for some sort of damage inflicted on the pistol. "Was it missing?" she asked as she handed the gun behind her to Finn, keeping her eyes locked on the royal. 

"Yes, I needed to borrow it for a few moments, I'm terribly sorry for not asking first," She gave a light laugh, trying to diffuse the awkwardness, "I'm sure I gave your servant boy a pretty big scare, I must say." 

Luke and Phasma both visibly began to grow tense. "Oh... Servant, you say?" Phasma hesitated as the hateful blue eyes glared onto her. 

Rey nodded, "Yeah, a young, unusually tall man with... well, quite a good arm, actually." She chuckled, gingerly placing a hand against the bruise on her forehead. 

"Yes, well," Phasma glanced at the Jedi, who's eyes filled with hatred every second they bore into her, "...He's mute, my Lady." 

Rey cocked an eyebrow at the response, "Really, is he now?"

Phasma nodded dumbly. 

"Well, he spoke quite a bit during our encounter." Rey crossed her arms in suspicion. Phasma felt all her blood rush to her ears, "Well... it comes and goes." She smiled weakly, hoping it payed off as an excuse. Luke clenched his fists in anger as Phasma spoke of his godson with such disrespect. 

" _Ahem._ " Hux gave a forceful cough as he stood behind his mother. Phasma rolled her eyes, “Your Highness, these are my two sons- Armitage the Second of the House of Hux," She smiled widely at the ginger before turning to her other son, her smile disappearing, "And... Finn.” She spoke while struggling to ignore the Jedi’s flaming glare.

Finn bowed slightly, giving a small wave of greeting with his hand. Hux stepped forward confidently, giving an exaggerated bow as he gently took Rey’s hand, “Your Highness,” he glanced up at her with a flirtatious smirk, “You are most welcome in our humble home.” Rey grew visibly uncomfortable as Hux gently pressed his lips against her hand, then standing back up straight with a cocky grin smeared across his face.

"I..." Rey quickly took back her hand, urging herself with all her might not to wipe the kiss away on her wraps, "Forgive me, Lads, but it seems you both have... _blossomed_ over night." She trailed off as Hux smiled proudly. 

Phasma stepped forward, causing Rey to step back in caution, "We are looking forward to celebrating your engagement to your Hosnian love." Phasma gave a patronizing grin, attempting to hide the anger and jealousy inside of her. Rey swallowed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried not to vent, "Yes, well," She kicked a small rock with the edge of her boot depressingly, "There have been several new developments in regards to... Hosnian Prime..." She trailed off with a grimace of doubt. 

Rey glanced behind her at the old man who had not taken his eyes off of Phasma their entire encounter. "Oh, I'm sorry, Phasma, this is-" 

"-Luke Skywalker." The old Jedi interrupted the girl before she could finish, "We've _met._ " 

Phasma stiffened, trying to recount a faint recollection of the name. "Have we, now?" She asked curiously.

Before Luke could open his mouth, they were all then interrupted by a blinding flash of lights and loud, monstrous engines roaring above them. Lookin up, there were a series of about three Nubian ships roaring above them, causing a gust of wind to scatter about them. The group held their hands up to their eyes, trying to protect their sight from the blinding search lights. 

"Empress Rey Palpatine!" A booming voice box called down to them from one of the ships, "You are to be escorted back to Coruscant and meet with his Highness, Lord Snoke. Prepare your ship immediately!" 

Rey felt her blood boil in anger and annoyance. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling a wave a heat overcome her.

_Dammit._

Rolling her eyes, she looked back and forth between the woman and the Jedi, neither adult taking their eyes off of one another. "Are you going to be ok, Luke?" She asked worriedly, studying the man's tense face.

"I'll be alright, Rey," He replied calmly, his gaze still fixated on the blonde woman, "You run along now. You don't want to get in any more trouble."

Rey glanced back and forth between the two worriedly before making her way back towards the Falcon with a sigh and a pout. She motioned for her droid to follow as it gave a whined beep. As the ship lifted off the ground and began to follow the series of royal ships to their home planet out of Naboo, Hux turned on his heel and made his way back to his bedroom. Finn stared cautiously at his mother and the Jedi for a moment, before slowly turning back inside. 

Phasma and Luke stared at each other- one with a quizzical expression and another with a fiery hatred growing each passing second. It was silent, the only sound coming from the nightly breeze and crickets chirping in the far distance. 

"You know, now I somewhat remember you," Phasma grinned menacingly, "You were Han's scrawny friend, weren't you? Well, I guess time certainly doesn't age _some_ people well..." Phasma mocked, noting the mans worn and tired appearance. 

Luke ignored her discourteous comment, "I came to see your _servant boy,_ " he sneered as the words dripped like bile from his lips, " _My nephew._ " 

Phasma gave an unpleasant, curt laugh. Luke stared at her confusingly as she roared her head back in hilarity. Phasma spoke again as she wiped a tear from her eye after a few long seconds, "You really think you can just show up out of no where? Even after what you did to Han?" 

Luke's frown turned from anger to hurt, seeming to be taken aback from the unexpected accusation. "Phasma, listen-" 

"No, _you_ listen, Luke!" Phasma snarled, her pretentious smile turning into a furious frown, "You do _not_ get to criticize me! It's been fifteen _long_ years without you, and you think you can just waltz in here and chastise _me_ for how I raise my husband's kid?" 

Phasma ignored Luke's flinch at the harmful words as he began to speak again, "I-"

"-Guess what, Luke." Phasma sneered quietly, her tall frame purposely towering over the short mans, "Unlike you, I was here. I actually watched over him for Han. So no, you do _not_ get to come in here unexpectedly and yell at me for being a bad guardian!" Her voice grew into a cacophonous roar as she berated Luke, who just stared up at her silently, not knowing what to say. A single tear began to run down Phasma's cheek as she caught her breath. "You don't even know how much you hurt him, do you?" Phasma gave one last quiet breath before breaking into heart aching sobs. 

Luke stayed rooted to his spot, staring silently. His heart fell to the bottom of his stomach, agony washing over him like a shadow. 

Without another word, Phasma couldn't bare to look at the old Jedi any longer. With a swift turn on her heel, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Luke standing alone sorrowfully in the dark, thinking over his past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as Phasma may dislike Ben and allow jealousy to blind her, i think she still has a large place in her heart for Han, even though they didn't have the best marriage. and i also think she may always hold a grudge against Luke for their argument years ago. still, its no excuse to be so bitter and cruel towards him...
> 
> and i didn't know what to do to get Rey back to the palace, so probably keep in mind that they miraculously found her on Naboo because she's most likely been there so many times, lol!


	14. Chapter 14

Rey sulked as she was escorted by numerous guards into the dark and dreary throne room, where her grandfather was awaiting her arrival. Her boots still squished with every step as they were filled with the murky water from the lake. Her clothes were still wet and filthy from her encounter with the pilot, every bone in her body aching and sore. All she wanted in the world was to bury herself in some hot water and the covers of her bed, but she would have to get through Snoke first. 

This entire day had been a disaster- first her run into with the known Jedi Luke Skywalker, then her quarrel with the saber thief, and finally meeting those stuck up, half witted Solo's, not to mention their good for nothing farm brat. Rey's head still throbbed at the reminder of his aim. Even through all of that- she was still caught. 

Rey begrudgingly was thrown into the dimly lit office, the dozen of guards shutting the door behind them to secure no exit. Rey sighed and turned to face her grandfather, who sat high on his throne with a display of vexation and displeasure on his face. He rested his tired head in one hand as the other lifted each finger in a pattern up and down on the armrest in annoyance. 

"So... who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Rey lifted an eyebrow, trying to ease the tension. 

Snoke rolled his eyes as he risen from the throne, walking down the steps with a purposeful intimidation, "You are restricted to the palace grounds." He ordered looking down at her. 

Rey's jaw dropped as anger filled her body once more, scoffing at the punishment, "Are you seriously putting me under house arrest?-"

"Do _not_ mock me, girl!" Snoke roared, causing's Rey's mouth to shut in fear. It was often her grandfather would lose his temper, but Rey learned the hard way to keep her mouth shut if she didn't want things to escalate. Today, however, she wasn't in a caring mood for his antics. "I am already in a foul disposition," Snoke continued as Rey crossed her arms avoiding his gaze, "I _will_ have my way-" 

"-Or what?" Rey interrupted, daring to talk back. Snoke's eyes widened in anger as Rey continued, "Or you'll send me back to Jakku? All for the sake of some stupid contract..." She trailed off, storming towards the windows and glaring outside. Rey stared as ships hovered all about the city, illuminating the planet in a warm glow. She couldn't look her grandfather in those hateful eyes. 

Snoke clenched his fists in rage, stepping towards the girl, "I saved you from that hellhole, don't ever forget that," He snarled as Rey kept her back facing towards him, "And I made you the crown Princess of the galaxy!" 

Rey sighed wearily, still gazing at the nightly glow of the city. He was right. If he never found out he had a granddaughter, she still would've been stuck in that junk heap, barely scraping by as a scavenger. She will forever be grateful for that fateful day where Snoke came to Jakku and whisked her away on his Royal Nubian ship to officially coronate her as a Princess, but she later on learned that there were many rules for her duty. "And it is still my life, is it not?" She asked loudly. 

Before Snoke could raise his voice once again, Maz appeared from around the throne seemingly out of no where. She stepped in between Snoke and the restless princess, protecting her from his harsh words, "Please, My Lord!" She held up her hands defensively as Snoke glared down at the tiny Takodanian, "Really, the two of you..." She looked back and forth between the bickering child and Emperor, who rolled his eyes as he trudged his way back upon his throne. 

Maz turned to the princess, pleading, "My dear..." She began, Rey still refusing to face anyone, "You are now bound to a life of privilege. With that comes certain... obligations." Maz trailed off in the hopes that she said the right words. 

Rey spun around very suddenly, staring down at her tutor, "Forgive me, Maz, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy!" She finished, trying to catch her breath. 

Snoke slammed his fists down on the armrest, glaring at his granddaughter, "You will marry Kazuda in the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can!" 

Rey raised an amused eyebrow, daring to toy with her grandfather much further, "Then what is it to be, grandfather?" She stepped towards him with crossed arms, "Hot oil or the rack?" 

Snoke leaned backwards, appalled by Rey's hateful attitude, "I will simply..." He sputtered, thinking of a clever comeback, but executing poorly, "...Deny you the throne and... live forever!" 

Rey dropped her arms at her sides, clenching her fists, "Good!" She fired back, "I don't want it!" 

As Snoke opened his mouth once more to argue, Rey turned on her heel and stormed past the guards blocking the door, slamming it on her way out. Maz turned to Snoke with a disappointed expression, "Really, My Lord," Maz sighed, "She's your granddaughter, after all." 

**. . . . .**

Ben awoke with a groan as Naboo's morning rays filtered through the cracks of the attic window. He sighed as he began his routine, pulling his usual black tunic over his head and making his way down stairs to begin breakfast. 

The last day had been terrible. First with Threepio getting sold, then his encounter with the princess, and his stepfamily's further plans to stalk the royal Empress. A good nights sleep didn't seem to help the irritation go away, perhaps turning to work would distract him from his worries. 

Before exiting his room, he looked back to make sure the bag of credits was still safely hidden underneath his bed. It was still unbelievable to imagine that a _princess_ would give him that much money, even to someone as low and filthy as Ben was. The bag had been the only good part of the wretched day. 

Upon reaching the lounging area, he was surprised to find Hux sitting lazily in one of the chairs, flicking his finger across his holopad. It was strange for Ben, usually he was the only one up at the hour. 

Hux glanced up at him, a mischievous smirk appearing as he did so, "Somebody's in trouble..." He sang mockingly, continuing to flick through the screen. 

Ben furrowed his eyebrows quizzically, "What do you mean?-" He didn't have enough time to ask the question before feeling a vice grip nab onto his ear and dragging him into the lounging room. His stepmother had appeared from around the corner and had been the one to forcefully haul him deeper into the room. Ben yelped in shock and pain. 

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" Phasma screeched, throwing him into a leather chair near the fireplace. Ben shook in fear while being paralyzed to the seat, afraid to move. He looked up at his stepmother, who glared down at him in disgust and fury. Hux had risen from his seat and stood behind his mother, watching Ben's fear and embarrassment with much enjoyment. Finn had appeared around the corner as well, but watching the scene unfold with sympathy and an uncomfortable expression.

Ben stared frighteningly up at the household glaring down at him. 

"How dare you do this to me!" Phasma continued, roaring with a snarl, "And to Armitage! Why, the whole thing makes me sick! It's deceitfulness, Ben! And I will _not_ have it in this house!"

Ben felt the heat rush to his face. He felt as if a bulb appeared in his throat, forbidding him from speaking. Did they know about Rey? Did they find out about fleeing to Jakku? By god's, did they know about the credits?

He stared down at the floor, scared to meet his stepmothers eyesight, "I... What did I do?" He asked sheepishly. 

Hux kept the amusing smirk splayed about his face, "Think, Ben," Hux gave a patronizing smile, "Think reaaaaally hard." 

Ben looked around the room, searching for something, _anything_ that might help him. He suddenly locked eyes with Finn, who continued to watch him with sympathy and worry. Ben mentally pleaded with him for help. And by some miracle, Finn mouthed through pursed lips something that looked suspiciously like... " _Blaster._ " 

Ben felt his temperature begin to cool, "Um... Rey Palpatine came over yesterday and... borrowed one of the blaster's from the weaponry shed..." 

" _Yes,_ " Phasma spat into Ben's face, forcing him to turn to the side, "That would explain why she returned it last night! How dare you let her surprise us like that!" 

"I'm sorry..." Ben sighed, returning his gaze towards the floor. 

Phasma lazily dropped her arm over Hux's shoulder, sticking her nose up proudly, "Luckily for you, Armie gave a beautiful performance," She blushed, smiling proudly before turning to gloat to Ben again, "He and the princess had quite the interlude." 

"Yes," Hux smiled proudly, wanting to boast about the encounter as well, "I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped by again." Ben had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Now, come come," Phasma clapped her hands, snapping Ben back into the interrogation, "I must know exactly what was said. She said you spoke quite a bit, what did you say?" She asked suspiciously, almost with disgust. 

Ben swallowed, gripping onto the sides of the chair, "I... I called her a thief after seeing her trying to steal one of the weapons, Madame... I didn't recognize her..." 

Phasma stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into a booming laugh. Hux awkwardly joined in, while Finn stayed silent, watching them quizzically. Ben sunk deeper into the chair, confused by their humorous display, wondering what was so funny. 

"Oh, Ben," Phasma reached out and playfully ruffled the boy's mangy, dirty hair, "You poor, little chore boy." Ben's gripped tightened as Phasma let go of his head. 

"Well," She smiled menacingly, leaning into the boy's face, "We must work _extra_ hard to make sure the manor is spotless for Princess Rey's return, right?"

Ben nodded dumbly.

Phasma sighed, finally stepping aside to let the poor boy go, "Run along, now, you have a full day of chores ahead of you." She dismissed him with the wave of her hand. 

Ben leapt out of the chair, scurrying to escape the lounge room. Before beginning breakfast, he turned around and locked eyes with Finn again, who still wore a worried expression after the events that had taken place just then. 

"Thank you." Ben mouthed towards his stepbrother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to put in Poe's line from TFA, lol!
> 
> in later chapter's we're going to get into Snoke rescuing Rey from Jakku, i put it here as kinda like a set up and a clue for the chapters to come. 
> 
> also, i love Maz being the mother figure towards Rey! of course I had to put her in here! and maybe i'll put in more Snoke and Rey arguments later, mainly one of the reasons why i loved writing this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben ran straight towards the weaponry shed once noon struck. For the past eight years, his life had been a complete living hell, but now it seemed to have gotten even more worse than he could possibly imagine. First with the loss of one of his closest friends, then the confrontation with his stepfamily, but the worst thing probably was his quarrel with the princess. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place that put her on his mind about every five minutes. She had this fiery spirit and those hopeful eyes that reminded him a lot of himself. Or, his younger self, before all the events that had taken place before...

He needed to be alone. Away from his awful family, away from Lando, away from all of it. For once in a very long time, he just needed peace. 

Taking a relived sigh upon reaching the wooden building, he breathed in the fresh air of the forest. The aroma filled him with a sense of bittersweet nostalgia, memories instantly replaying of him and Rose running around in the creeks and woods when they were kids. Wistful pictures appeared in his mind of them screaming at each other while playing "Tag" or swinging on the long, spindly branches for fun.

After everything that had taken place, that was all Ben wanted more than anything in the world. To go back. 

"...Ben?" A calm, soothing voice called from behind him. 

The boy turned around quickly, a sudden gasp escaping his throat at the sight of the silhouette standing in the middle of the pathway towards the shed. With an awkward cry, Ben fell onto his back, crashing onto the soft dirt below him. He tried to make out the figure, but was unable to as the afternoon sun set behind him in the distance.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The voice shrieked in guilt, "I didn't mean to scare you!" He leaned towards Ben offering a kind hand, causing Ben to scoot back in fear. The figure sighed disappointingly, "Only... it _is_ Ben, correct? Its been so long, you must've only been, what, ten? Nine at the time?" 

Ben squinted his eyes to try and make out the figure's appearance more clearly. Before him stood an old, gray haired man who wore dingy, dirty robes above his even more ragged tunic. He cocked an eyebrow as the man offered his hand with a kind, welcoming smile. His eyes were unusually familiar, as they were bright and blue and full of some clouded form of... hope. 

Ben's eyebrows furrowed even more at a sudden realization. He _knew_ this man. From the graying beard and the cocky voice and those oh too familiar eyes. Yes, he knew this man. 

"Uncle... Luke?" He asked with a strained frown. Luke nodded his head in confirmation, "The one and only, kid." He grunted as he pulled his nephew up from the dirt. Once firmly on his feet, Ben stared at his uncle in awe and hurt. Luke gulped slightly, swallowing the lump formed in his throat as Ben searched for whatever words he could say that would've been appropriate. Luke rubbed his hands together, anticipating his nephews response. 

"It's been seventeen years, Luke." Ben replied coldly, slowly turning away from his uncle. 

Luke felt as if the world opened beneath him. He took a step forwards towards Ben, "I'm..." What could he say? Whatever excuse he had was unacceptable, he knew that. They both did. What this boy needed more than anything in the world right now was someone, _anyone_ to tell him that they were there. That everything was going to be ok. This boy needed an apology for all the hell he had been through for so long. 

"...I'm so sorry, Ben." He softly whispered.

Ben turned around, glaring into his uncles eyes with confusion. He allowed his uncle to continue whilst listening intently. 

Luke went on, "I could say that I was busy with the council, that I had my own issues to deal with, or that Han would've beaten me to a pulp if I ever came back, but the truth is..." The man closed his eyes for a moment, taking a weary sigh before opening them again, "...I knew I couldn't live with myself for what I did. I've failed you, Ben." He hesitantly took a step forward, wanting to connect with his nephew.

Ben said nothing. He merely stood rooted to his spot, watching his uncle with searching, incisive eyes.

"I loved your parents, Ben," Luke choked, urging himself to hold back tears, "Kriff, I knew them ever since I was just a boy. I... I never thought in a million years it would've come to this." Another step. "Your mother would've been so proud of you, I know." Mentally breaking down the emotional walls in his head, Luke allowed a single tear to freely fall from his eye, rolling against his cheek. With a trembling breath, he gave one last expression of regret, "I am so, so sorry. For everything." 

Neither man said anything. They stood nearly a few feet apart, both hurt, emotional eyes boring into the other. The trees shook from the afternoon breeze, surrounding them with sounds of leaves rustling against one another. The quiet resonance fell upon them like an eerie shadow, both afraid of what to say next. 

Cautiously, Ben began to slowly walk towards his uncle, who swallowed a nervous lump formed in his throat. He stood in front of him, looking into those hopeful eyes with pain and misery. Luke could see all the agony, all the heartbreak this boy had been through. Without another warning, Ben threw his arms around his uncle, embracing him in a gentle, yet heartening hug. Ben didn't weep, nor allow choking sobs to emanate from his throat. He merely let a few small tears fall from his eyes. 

"Thank you," Ben whispered, "I've been waiting for you... for so long..."

Luke slowly allowed his trembling arms to return the embrace, placing his arms over Ben's shoulders. He squeezed the boy's head, reminding him that this was real. That he had returned. 

"I've been waiting too, kid," Luke choked, pushing the sobs down his throat, "I've been waiting too..." 

And there they stood. Neither saying a word as Luke allowed Ben to sag his frame over his. Silence only fell, along with the bustling breeze of the afternoon wind. They stood for what felt like hours, nostalgia filling Ben with the same warmth from so many years ago. While holding a bitter, long lasting grudge against him, Ben truly did miss his uncle. He may not have a family or a proper home anymore, but at least now he had a somewhat reminder of what life used to be. 

"Would she?" Ben finally asked after a few silent minutes. The two let go as Luke stared at his nephew inquiringly, "What do you mean?" He asked Ben. 

"My mother," Ben felt his throat begin to tighten, "You said she would've been proud of me, do you _really_ think so?" 

Luke gave a relaxing, reassuring smile as he rummaged through his robes and produced a polished, satiny hilt that shimmered in the sunlight, "Here," he offered the cylindrical object to him, "She would've wanted you to have this." 

Ben hesitantly reach out to retrieve the hilt with trembling fingers, afraid the delicate metal would shatter at the slightest touch. He admired the shimmering quality of the hilt, where a rose gold blended deep into the hilt while silver lines protruded outwards. 

Ben paused for a moment before looking back up at his uncle, "My mother had a lightsaber?" He asked with a tremulous breath. 

Luke nodded with an amused grin, "I taught her everything she knew." He smiled with a chuckle. 

Ben traced his finger along the lines of the protruding metal, thinking over all of the stories and tales he's always heard about his mother. _The_ Leia Organa... this was her lightsaber. A lightsaber that probably saved her life on numerous occasions, heck, probably even Luke's. This was one of his mothers most important belongings and most likely one of the last objects in her remembrance. Ben pushed the blue crystal in the middle, flinching as the bright blue blade shot out automatically. He gazed at the light, an overwhelming sense of pride overcoming him as he swayed the blade left and right, sending a vibration through his hand. 

"Now, will you show me where I'll be staying tonight?" Luke asked with a taunting smirk, "Or should I sleep outside?" 

**. . . . .**

It came back again. The feeling. 

But these past few days the feeling... changed. It became worse, yet happier than it ever was. The feeling caused Rey to jolt upright in bed, waking herself up from her nap due to boredom from being grounded to the palace. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why it felt different. 

Ever since she was around eight, Rey felt this sense of... sadness, one could say, overcome her randomly throughout the day. It would come and go, usually around twice in a day. It was a series of negativity, from embarrassment to anger to downright hatred, but for no explained reason. 

When talking to Maz about these sentiments, she would say a quote on puberty or that it was just from her "adolescent" years. Kriff, she even talked to her _grandfather_ about it, but he said she was acting irrational and required extra mediation sessions for her with Maz, but Rey knew this was something else. Rey felt as if these emotions weren't her own, but someone else's. 

For years, Rey's tried to meet and understand people, hoping to find that special connection that would explain this overwhelming sensation randomly occurring, but throughout all those eight years, she's never found that person. Not with all of her suitors, not with the old Jedi, and certainly not with that hot headed prince from Hosnian Prime, Kazuda or whatever. 

But for some peculiar reason... she felt it with the farm boy. 

He may have been a nobody, he may have only spoken three words while bowing down before her, but she felt everything. She felt the pain, the resilience, the agony inside him that she always felt. She mentally slapped herself for not saying anything to him other than admiring his aim. What if they had a deep conversation, what if they actually got to know each other? 

What if she finally found the person she's been searching for her whole life? 

But alas, she remembered- with her luck, it probably wasn't him. With her unlucky strike of always getting caught by her grandfather and lashing out unexpectedly, she would probably never find him. 

But that's what she needed to do. More than anything in the world she needed to find _him._ Rey knew what she needed to do. 

After a long contemplating session while staring outside her wall to ceiling window, she opened the glass once more and began to tie down the sheets together to create a makeshift rope. 

It was time to visit her old desert home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say "force dyad hints please?" no? well, here you go anyway! 
> 
> yessssss i loved writing Rey's part to give more in depth to what's to come, and also Luke and Ben's reunion. damn... i guess everyone needs therapy in this story, lol
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

"Ben, are you sure this is gonna work?" Rose asked Ben as he pulled the long, black robes over his head behind the changing screen. Rose's room wasn't very big, as she and her sister were lower-middle class, but her room was quite larger compared to the attic that was Ben's bedroom. There was just enough room to fit a twin bed, a wooden desk, a couch, and of course, a changing screen. She laid herself lazily onto of the velvet couch, on leg swung over the edge while her knee propped up as a rest for her right hand, as the other was occupied holding a large book. She clicked her tongue as she flicked page after page as Ben nervously dressed into the robes. 

He knew he had to rush if he wanted to get to Jakku, rescue Threepio and make it back in time to start supper before Phasma found out his scheme. He was grateful that she believed his excuse to go run errands in the market, but after what transpired the other day he had a suspicious feeling she would be happy with anything causing him to get out of the house. They'd barely spoken any words towards each other since the confrontation, other than a few orders given by Phasma. Hux was still as spiteful and snarky as ever, and Finn... well, it seemed Finn appeared less and less throughout the house each day. 

Upon hearing his stepfamily's outburst and the loss of poor Threepio, Rose immediately rushed to Ben's aid, urging him to let her know how she could help in any way she could. 

This wasn't what she had in mind. 

"Isn't there like a punishment or something for impersonating a Jedi?" She asked worriedly, flicking another page with the swipe of her finger, "You've never even _been_ to Jakku!" 

"Then I won't be recognized," Ben huffed as he pulled the long, leathery boots onto his leg, "Besides, if things get violent, I'll just flash the lightsaber." He sighed as he zipped up the leather, "How did things look with Phasma, Lando?" 

Lando paced back and forth across the room, coming along to ensure Ben's safety. He was on watch duty, making sure Phasma was busy and preoccupied. "She and Hux went to the markets to buy... some new broaches, I think." He rolled his eyes at Phasma constant need to spend money. 

Ben snorted with an exaggerated eye roll. "Unbelievable," He muttered, tying the cloak around his neck, "She blames _us_ for her debt, ignores the estate, and still pretends to have money just to impress some arrogant princess!" He gave a gruff breath at the end of his tangent, attempting to calm himself down with long, slow inhales and exhales. Even if it ws only for a few seconds, it felt a small weight had been lifted off of his chest after venting. 

Lando nodded at the comment, "All you can do, kid, is keep your chin up." He gave a content tone as he spoke to Ben through the screen, "Stick by me. Believe me, if it didn't cost you getting thrown out of the house, I would've given it to her a long time ago." Lando grumbled as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. 

Rose sat herself up right, setting her book down, "Lando, That's nice of you and all, but you're an old timer," She smirked teasingly, "If the witch needed a good lesson, _I_ would've given it to her." Lando and Rose bother roared their heads back in laughter, Ben quietly joining in at the though of the two putting Phasma in her place.

"Ok, I coming out," He announced, "Don't anyone _dare_ laugh." He shuffled awkwardly out from behind the screen. Lando and Rose's eyes widened at Ben's appearance. 

Surprisingly, the robes Rose thrifted from Mos Eisley fitted almost exactly perfect on Ben's tall frame. The first half was an expensive looking black tunic, clearly made from some of the finest fabric in the galaxy. The sleeves had a wrinkled pattern, the wool feeling peculiar against Ben's arm. The bottoms were tight black leggings, but were covered by the long, dress like cloak having over his entire body with an additional hood. Taking the show was a large, leather belt surrounding his waist tightly.The fabric was soft yet delicate, making him look more of a royal than a Jedi. The boots didn't help that case either, adding an extra two to three inches to his already tall height. He towered over Lando and Rose, who gaped at him in awe and shock. 

"I know, the boots make me tall..." He shifted awkwardly, feeling self conscious under all the fabric. 

Rose swiftly grabbed the metal hilt of the sword sitting on a nearby table before she approached him, cupping his cheek in one hand, looking up at him with a familiar ambition and kindness, "If you're going to pretend to be a Jedi, you must play the part." She gently placed the lightsaber into the palm of his hand. 

"You look down to no one." Lando added, approaching the shy boy as well. He placed a fragile finger under his chin, lifting it up slightly to meet his eyesight. Ben felt an uncomfortable weight placed upon his shoulders. Even with all of the expensive, high quality robes covering his body, he still felt naked underneath all the fabric. 

Ben smiled sheepishly, "I'm merely a servant in nice robes." He looked down to the floor. 

Rose scoffed at the comment, "Ben, do you know how handsome you look right now?" She asked playfully before whacking Lando's arm, "I mean _seriously,_ " She chuckled turning to the older man, "Lando, tell this boy how handsome he is before I slap some confidence into him.”

Lando spoke quietly while looking at Ben with soft, glimmering eyes, "Strangely... you look very much like your mother." 

Ben felt a flush of pride overcome him. He lifted his mothers lightsaber in his hand, feeling the weight of it after forgetting it was still stuck in the palm. He blinked away tears, feeling them coming onto the bridge of his eyes. 

"There you go!" Rose exclaimed before grabbing his hand tightly, "Now, let's go rescue your little friend." 

**. . . . .**

The trio made their way onto the front yard of the Tico's house. It was surprisingly large, considering that the house itself was fairly small. It was flooded with the viridescent shade from grass and tall oak trees lining against the edges of the yard. The breeze was light and cool, blowing through Ben's hair causing tingles down his spine. The sky was clear and blue- not a single cloud in sight. A perfect time for flying.

In the middle sat Rose's two man pod ship that she arrived in the other night. Rose offered to invite Paige to come along and help, but it was just enough to Ben that Rose was there. He didn't want to jeopardize her getting into an more trouble with her sister for sneaking out. 

"Looks like you'll be staying here, Old Timer," Rose sighed as she punched in the code to unlock the ship, "Only room for the two of us."

Ben turned to Lando, "You gonna be alright, Lando?" 

Lando waved his hand reassuring, "I'll keep an eye out for Phasma and the ginger head," he smiled, "You, go save Threepio." 

Ben nodded, staring at Lando hesitantly for a moment before beginning to climb into the drivers seat. 

"Better let me take the lead, flyboy," Rose tugged on Ben's shoulder before he fully made it up the ladder, "Unlike you, I've actually flown out of Naboo before. Best to let me set the coarse of action." 

Ben opened his mouth in protest, but shut it once realizing that she was right. He would probably set them out of the galaxy with his luck, not knowing Force knows where anything is. The most experience he's gotten from flying was when he was seven and Han would prop him on his lap as he drove the Falcon, allowing him to witness hyper speed and the pitch black eeriness of space. He rolled his eyes stepping down, allowing Rose to enter the pilots seat with an exaggerated tip of an invisible hat. She flicked on some switches and pushed some complicated looking buttons, causing the ship to hum to life as it slowly lifted off the ground. 

Rose turned to Ben as he buckled himself in, "Hang on," She smirked, "Things are about to get a little bumpy." 

Before Ben could register what would happen next, he felt the ship hum to life as it slowly lifted itself off of the ground. The vision of the front yard slowly escalated into all of Naboo's land, stretching miles upon acres wide. Soon enough Rose launched them both into hyper speed, sending them into the dark abyss of space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the adventure begins!  
> kinda a slow, short chapter, but things get really juicy in the next one, so hang tight!  
> Some Easter Eggs- Ben's outfit is supposed to be Kylo's from TFA, and the "Flyboy" Line is from ANH  
> hope y'all enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

Jakku was just as Ben had expected- miserable and hot. 

He began to sweat just as they entered the atmosphere. He looked through the window, only to see sand stretching for miles on end. There were occasional little specks appearing from the sand, but they were most likely scavengers exiting from abandoned ships. Ben thought about taking the cloak off, as the black material was quick to absorb all the heat. He couldn't imagine anyone living in this kind of weather. Rose, however, was used to this boiling heat after living in Tatooine for so many months. 

Rose powered the ship through all the dust swarming about while searching for a safe place to land near the market. Ben turned to Rose anxiously as she began to land the ship onto a monstrous dune slightly past their expected destination, "Wait! Rose!" He realized it was too late for what she was about to do, "Not on the-" 

The two shook as the ship crashed into the sand, "Dune..." Ben finished with a strained grimace. Rose punched in the code to unlock the cockpit, "Relax, drama queen," She smirked playfully as she stepped down the ladder, "I've landed in sand hundreds of times before. What, you don't trust my flying skills?" She crossed her arms as she eyed Ben crawling down from the ladder, "No, I just... this is all new to me, ok?" He sighed, planting his boots on the sand, "I don't know what's gonna happen."

Rose rolled her eyes with an amused smirk, "You'll be _fine._ " 

Ben sighed. Rose was right, the important thing right now was rescuing Threepio, and he wasn't going to be able to do that while being scared every second. He just hoped Unkar didn't get around to dismembering him completely.

"All right," He patted the lightsaber tucked in his belt along with the bag of credits, securing they were still there, "I'll get Threepio. Stay here and guard the ship." 

As Ben turned to make his way towards the market, Rose grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he looked down at her petite frame. Her eyes glared in anger as she placed her hands on her hips, "Ben Solo! If you have this absurd, misogynistic belief that I can't take care of myself out there-" 

"Rose, No!" Ben exclaimed in defense, "I _know_ you can give a good beating, believe me," He chuckled, "This is just something I have to do on my own, but we also need someone to watch for the ship and make sure none of those scavengers steal anything for parts." 

Rose gave a lopsided grin and relaxed her hands from fists, "You sure you're gonna be ok? I don't want you to get mugged or anything..." 

Ben placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be fine." He approached the market before waving back, "I'll let you know if I need any back up!" 

He turned to find the market place surprisingly secluded but bustling about with many citizens. He immediately began to feel uncomfortable entering the city alone, as citizens pushed and shoved one another to reach the dozens of booths and stalls crammed into every inch of space available. The bright sun beaming down on the town didn't make things much better, as Ben's clothes had already begun to stick to his skin. He began to realize how impossible it would be to find Threepio in such a bustling area.

The stares he was receiving didn't make things better. People looked up at him as they were passing by, admiring his finely made cloak, which was obviously in higher quality than the rest of the Jakku's citizens rags. A group of men glared at him with jealousy from one of the booths, while a posse of young women from another booth giggled and glanced at him admiringly as he passed. Ben felt blood rise to his ears. He tried to glance his head above the crowd of people in hopes of spotting the familiar grossly obese creature running the portion's hut.

"Master Ben!"

Ben heard the familiar voice amongst the chattering of the pedestrians. He immediately whipped his head around in every direction, hoping to get a glimpse of his long time friend. People passing by glanced at him cautiously as he continued to look around his surroundings like a man on a mission. 

"Master Ben, over here! To your left!" 

And there he was, just as Threepio instructed, Ben turned and found the protocol droid still slumped in the net in front of Unkar's shop. Ben cried merrily, running towards the golden droid. He fell onto his knees into the dirt as he wrapped his arms around his dismembered torso stuck in the net. 

"Oh, Threepio!" Ben choked, feeling tears forming on the bridge of his eyes, "I thought I lost you forever! We'll get back on the ship and bring you home-" 

"-Hey!" Ben was interrupted by a deep, groggy voice coming from behind him. He craned his head around to find the large Crolute leering over him, glaring down at him with fury and rage. Ben shook as the large specimen leaned into his face, unfortunately catching a large whiff of his hot breath, "Hands off the property, boy!" Unkar snapped, grabbing his wrist away from the droid, "You gonna buy that golden rod or what?" 

Ben tried to wriggle away from Unkar's grasp, but it was no use. The Crolute was too large and beefy to break free from, so he merely spoke as his wrist grew sore from Unkar's tight grasp. 

"I- I will buy him!" Ben used his free hand to retrieve the credits from his belt, looking up at Unkar pleading "I got eighty credits!" 

Unkar laughed in disgust, "Eighty? Pathetic," Ben scowled at him as Unkar spat in his face, "Hundred at least, kid." 

Ben felt his heart drop. He stared up Unkar, continuing to try and wry his way out from his clutch, "Do you really think it's alright to sell innocent droids for your own personal gain?"

Frustrated by his attitude and writhing, Unkar growled as he grabbed Ben's collar, lifting him to his face, "He's _my_ property now, boy. Now I suggest you leave before I have to force-" 

"He's not property at all!" Ben fired back, his heart racing with every word he spoke. He knew he would be punished severely by the cruel Crolute for talking back, but it was worth it to save Threepio, "You... you insolent...pig!" Ben spat, "Let him go!" 

" _Go. Away_!" Unkar yelled in his face, causing Ben to turn his head to the side. 

"You _dare_ raise your voice to him, Unkar?" A familiar voice called from behind. Unkar and Ben both looked up to each of their horror. 

Rey Palpatine stood before them, arms crossed as she shot the owner a disgusted glare, "Now really, Unkar, must you go about giving every one you meet a hard time?" Ben felt his stomach coil at the sight of the princess. He looked away, hoping against the odds that Rey hadn't recognized him. 

"Get lost, girl!" Unkar released Ben, throwing him onto the dirt and standing before the princess. "You really think I've forgotten about you? You think I'm just gonna bow before you because you some 'royal?'" He towered over Rey, who merely looked up at him in amusement, keeping her arms firmly crossed against her chest, "Oh, I _know_ you will." Rey leaned into his face, "Because we have _plenty_ of detention cells free for petty criminals like you." 

A small crowd began to form around the three after Ben's outburst and Rey's introduction. They whispered amongst themselves, some pointing at Ben who laid on the ground watching the scene unfold with anxious eyes. He looked away, keeping his back towards Threepio, shielding hims from the chaos.

Unkar scoffed mockingly, "Criminal? And what would you know that I've done anything _criminal_?" 

"Plenty of things since I was a scavenger," Rey mused, "But perhaps my grandfather would be most interested in hearing about your _spice run._ " 

Unkar growled in disgust. He blew hot air from his breath, "Is that a threat, girl?" 

"Yup." Rey gave a patronizing smile, "Of course, I could forget all about it if you, oh, I don't know, give the nice boy his friend back?" She gestured towards Ben, who watched the scene unfold while continuing to cover his droid. 

Ben could see the blood simmer in Unkar's eyes. The Crolute glanced disgustingly between the scared boy in the corner of the hut and the princess who smirked at his frustration with much enjoyment. The crowd gasped and whistled, chanting for Unkar to free Threepio. He rolled his eyes at the chatter.

Without another warning, Unkar snatched the purse from Ben's pale hand with a snarl, "Now get out! Both of you!" He pushed the girl away with his shoulder before stomping back towards the hut.

Ben slung the net over his shoulder excitingly, feeling a marvelous weight being lifted from his shoulders. "Oh, Master Ben!" Threepio chirped behind his back, "Thank the Maker! I do hope I never have to face that slimy... specimen... ever again!" 

Ben laughed at the comment, "Me too, Threepio." He smiled behind him to the droid. 

"Unkar!" Rey called to the Crolute waddling towards the hut, "You're a wonderful human being!" Unkar scowled at the girl in response before slamming the door to the hut. Ben stood from the dirt, brushing the dust and debris from his cloak before turning to the princess and giving a polite bow, 

"Thank you, Your Highness." Ben nodded before scurrying past the crowd and back towards the ship where Rose had been waiting. He had to get out of there quick. He would be safe as long as Rey didn't notice he was the lowly farm boy who chucked rocks at her head. Though, he doubted miss "Galaxy's Most Eligible Woman" would recognize him. But what was worse was that if anything went back to Phasma he would be as good as six feet under. 

But, of course, his luck was very thin. 

"Sir, Have we met?" Rey trailed behind him slowly as Ben's pulse quickened, shuffling his feet faster. 

"Oh, me?" He called, continuing to look straight ahead, "No, um, I don't think so..."

Rey quickened her pace and soon enough they were walking side by side. "Well.... anyway, I... wanted to see how your droid was doing." She trailed off, glancing at the golden robot as his limbs were all in a tangled mess in the net slung over Ben's shoulder. 

"Oh, I'm quite all right, Madame," Threepio chirped nonchalantly, "However, that Unkar is one of the most cruel, slimiest-" 

"Easy, Threepio!" Ben scolded, prohibiting his droid from allowing a stream of profanities to leave his voice box. Rey giggled, "I understand, believe me. He's a real piece of work." She pulled a wide smile that made Ben's stomach flutter uncontrollably. 

"It's strange," Rey studied Ben attentively as he fidgeted with his fingers, "I've never heard of any Jedi living on a dead, miserable planet like Jakku." She grinned glancing at the lightsaber tucked away in the boy's hilt. 

"Well, I'm not really from here," Ben began to move quicker as Rey strode fairly behind him, "I'm... staying with some cousins on Naboo." He mentally slapped himself. 

_Ben. Shut. Up._

"Really? I go to Naboo quite a bit, who are they?" Rey asked with a charming grin. 

"Um... they're my cousin." Ben avoided Rey's gaze. 

Rey's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes, you said that, which ones?" 

"The only one's I have, Ma'am." 

Rey chuckled uncomfortably, "Are you purposefully being hard, or are you trying to avoid me?"

Ben stopped right in his tracks. Did she _really_ want to talk to him? Rey Palpatine? _The_ Rey Palpatine? Was his name even worth her knowing? But... did he also _want_ her to know? 

"It's complicated." Ben said firmly, turning to face the princess as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

Rey chuckled, "All right, then. What about your name?" 

"Why?" Ben asked defensively. 

"Because when I go to Naboo again I might want to stop by." Rey winked playfully with a flirtatious tone of voice. 

Ben visibly blushed. This was happening. This was real. Rey Palpatine was flirting with good-for-nothing Ben Solo. Rey Palpatine, soon to be Empress of the Galactic Senate, wanted to know _his_ name. 

But... he couldn't. If he gave her his real name, it would link him back to Phasma, who would berate and chastise him again, or worse. Time stood still as Ben shuffled his feet, blinking a few times thinking of an answer. He had to answer quick. Rey's smile was beginning to fade with each passing moment of the awkward silence. For some odd reason, it felt as if the Force was screaming only one name in his ear, to which he reluctantly took as a sign. 

From then on, Ben would look back and think of it as the stupidest decision of his entire life. But he had to say something. So, he gave a weary sigh before finally speaking. 

"I'm afraid the only name I can give you," He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump formed in his throat, "Is Kylo Ren." 

"Kylo..." Rey rolled the name around in her mouth. She nodded approvingly before sticking out her hand, expecting a shake, "The name's Rey. Rey Palpatine." 

_Ha! I know who you are. My stepbrother stalks your news feeds daily._

But Ben brushed away all other thoughts of his step family, Uncle, and all the other crap in his life. He only focused on her. 

He gently shook her hand with a chuckle, "Good to meet you too, Rey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my entire thought process for this chapter was *SQUEEEEEEEE* noises lmao
> 
> i love this part, not just for this fic, but also in the movie! it's absolutely adorable.   
> also, i love how Rey just sees Ben and is like "omg HOTTIE must save him from my former boss" lol
> 
> stay tuned for more!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long update!! its been a busy week with school starting and working on another au, but hopefully i can try and get this fic back on track :)   
> also, this is a short chapter because i mainly wanted it to be solo to kick off the main plot for Rey.

Rey felt the Force erupt when she shook the man's hand. 

A part of her felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment as she stared into his eyes. Those gorgeous, brown eyes. Could it be him? Could this be the other half of herself she's been trying to find her whole life? 

It _had_ to be. The Force never lied, Maz made that explicitly clear. She still felt tingling sensation overcoming her once her fingertips brushed his hand. It was him. She finally found him. 

Kylo Ren. Her other half. 

Her stomach fluttered at the reminder of his kind smile and charismatic charm. The fact that he was a Jedi Knight was more than enough to make her swoon. She laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling after successfully sneaking back Jakku through her window, continuing to recall the events of her day. It felt just like it always had when she visited- hot and miserable. Unkar was just as vile as ever, still being his abusive, violent self. The only addition that was new was the young Jedi... the planet hadn't seen any of those in decades. He was certainly a warm welcome, even if that "warmth" was having to save his skin from the menacing Crolute. 

But the downside to all of this was how she couldn't stop thinking about him. The Force was telling her to find Kylo, that they needed each other. Maybe he needed her more so than she needed him. The Force wouldn't stop screaming in her ear all throughout the next day, effecting her training with Maz. Normally she wasn't so clumsy, she could easily get through her katas within an hour, but today they took close to two. Most days she was able to make it through them swiftly and gracefully, but her thoughts got the best of her and made her form to rigid. Maz frequently reminded her to keep her feet in, shoulders up and back loose, but Rey strangely still couldn't get the hang of it. Her tutor eventually decided to call for a time out. 

"What is it, Rey?" Maz questioned as she led the girl towards a bench on the rooftop garden, handing her a small towel to let her wipe the sweat from her forehead. Rey sighed as she pressed the cool cloth against her skin, "It's nothing... I'm just out of it today, I guess." 

Maz studied her pupil in disbelief. She gently touched her shoulder reassuring, "Or, Should I be asking _who_ is it?" She furrowed her eyebrows. 

Rey quickly turned to Maz in caution, but not surprised as she knew her teacher could read her well. Thinking she had nothing to lose, she responded with a sigh, "His name is Kylo Ren, he's a Jedi Knight." Rey blushed. Maz smiled, nodding in approval. "Do you know of him?" Rey asked softly. 

Maz shook her head, "Dear, there are simply too many Jedi Knights to remember them _all._ " Maz chuckled, noticing Rey's tinted cheeks, "Why do you ask?" 

"Its... never mind." Rey shook her head. If Maz didn't know anything of him, then she had to return to the boy all on her own. It shouldn't be too hard, as Naboo was a small planet and surely _someone_ might've known of him... or so she hoped. 

The hiss of the door opening turned their attention as the girls grandfather stomped into the garden with a look of exasperation splayed about his face. Two guards followed sheepishly behind him, standing near the entry of the door as Snoke marched towards his granddaughter, who arose from her seat to face him. She looked up at him annoyed, crossing her arms in vexation. 

Snoke studied the girl for a moment, as if daring her to speak first, before huffing a weary breath, "I have decided to come to a compromise." He glared into the girls brown eyes in irritation. 

Rey scoffed, "Compromise? You?" She laughed at his words. Snoke breathed down whatever anger he had to retort with, "I have decided to throw a Gala, in honor of your wedding." Rey grimaced at the word. Anything associated with marriage made her blood boil at the reminder of her engagement. 

"If love is what you desire," Snoke continued with a vex glare, "Then I suggest you find it before that evening. In five days time, you will announce your engagement to the man of your choice, or _I_ will announce it for you." He barked. 

Rey pondered for a moment. This deal still meant that she had a chance of marrying a complete stranger and being stuck by his side her entire life. No more freedom, no more independence, nothing. On the other hand, she had only _five days_ to find a man with those same standards. However, perhaps knowing a kind gentleman for five days is better than succumbing to a life with a narcissistic, irritating boy she knew nothing about. But isn't five days equivalent to a stranger in many cases? 

She was about to give up and agree to Kazuda when the reminder of Kylo flashed in her mind. 

_Him! She had a chance with him!_

"All right." Rey smirked after a few moments of contemplating, "You have a deal, grandfather. In five days I'll find a proper husband, you'll see." She spoke confidently, even though a small voice in her mind planted a seed of doubt. 

Snoke gave a patronizing smirk before turning on his heel with a grunt. Maz stood by Rey's side as the two watched Snoke and the guards march out of the garden, leaving the two back to their lessons. 

"Choose wisely, Rey." Maz warned, turning to the girl with a cautious grimace, "I trust you, but finding someone who completes you is one of the most important things for a young girl such as your age." 


	19. update time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about update foos 😔

heyyyy yall

so most of you might have noticed that i haven’t updated in a while. well, the only excuse i have is that i’ve been busy (i know it’s barely even an excuse but it’s the truth 😔) school just started and my teachers think that because it’s all online i have more free time so they’ve been piling, and i mean PILING homework. it’s not fun at all lol. also, it gives me a lot less time to work on my fics, with school and some family issues in the way. 

but i promise I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC!! i understand why other creators might have been in the same situation i’m in and therefor had to put their works on hiatus, but personally i’d feel really sad because i still have so many ideas! i just need a little more time to write :( maybe expect an update within the next month or so :(

i hope you all understand! and finally, thank you SOSOSO much to everyone who has left a comment or kudos or anything like that!! and the hits? HOLY MOLY- i’d never expect to get so many! thank you all so much to whoever has supported this fic! love you all :)

drink water, wear a mask PLEASE and stay safe everyone! take care of yourselves :)

till nextime,

-h0ney


End file.
